Not The Worst
by Aivillo
Summary: HunKai's story; Hanam, Daegu dan Bucheon. Kemudian Utara menyerang Seoul saat aku ditinggal berdua dengan Kim Jongin di asrama. 48 jam penuh penyesalan dan nostalgia. Pertengkaran dan air mata. Disaat aku mendapatkan sahabatku kembali, kemungkinan besar aku akan kehilangannya. Semua kegilaan dan resiko kami ambil untuk bertahan. Aku melihat kebrutalan dan ketakutan dalam diriku.
1. Chapter 1

1. Morning Glory

1.

Masih terlalu pagi untuk menikmati bubble tea dingin sambil bengong menatap dapur yang kosong. Tidak ada makanan. Hanya ada kulkas kosong dan sisa bubble tea milik Luhan. Salahkan Luhan jika perutku bermasalah. Bubble tea dingin di pagi buta dan perut kosong bukan kombinasi yang solid.

Aku mendesah menatap rambut coklatku yang acak-acakkan di layar tv. Aku lapar dan semua member pergi, ada jadwal. Tadinya aku ingin menyuruh Kris tinggal tapi tidak mungkin. Kris pemimpin di M, agak sulit untuk mengajaknya santai sedikit. Jadi aku menyuruh Tao tinggal tapi Manager _Hyung_ mendampratku dan menyuruhku belajar. Besok ada ujian disekolah, fisika. Itu favoritku dan Luhan. Kami berdua bisa bersantai sambil menjawab beberapa soal fisika. Bagi banyak orang fisika memang memuakkan. Orang menjulukiku _physic__s__ freak_ dan menambah kata _king _untuk Luhan. _Physic freak_ terkeren abad ini, mungkin. Karena aku belum menemukan yang lebih keren dariku. Kalau Luhan? Sepertinya semua orang tahu kalau wajah Luhan tidak cocok dibilang keren, maksudku, kalian pasti setuju 'kan kalau wajah Luhan itu feminim?

Aku memandang sup kari sisa semalam. Masih cukup banyak,setidaknya cukup untuk mengganjal perut sampai siang. Semalam semua member tidak nafsu makan karena seorang penggemar gila meneror Chen. Yun Kyung Ah namanya. Wanita itu benar-benar gila. Semalam bukan kali pertama dia meneror kami. Ia sudah sangat sering meneror kami. Seharusnya kami sudah terbiasa. Tapi mana mungkin kami bisa terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti surat darah atau bangkai tikus yang dibungkus didalam kotak berwarna merah jambu dengan pita manis diatasnya. Tidak mungkin bisa. Dalam waktu seribu tahun pun tidak akan bisa.

Mungkin masih ada makanan kecil yang tersisa dikamar Chanyeol_. _Kudengar tadi malam Chanyeol dan Baekhyun begadang. Manager memberi mereka PR, dua lagu setiap minggu, kalau oke lagu itu akan disimpan, kalau jelek keduanya disuruh mengulang. Semua member pernah mengalami kesulitan seperti itu. Aku ingat Yixing pernah begadang sampai mimisan karena mengoreksi ulang aransemen buatannya yang dibilang hambar dan monoton. Aku juga pernah mengalaminya. Berlatih melafal huruf 's' sampai mulutku terasa kebas. Karena, hei, mana ada _rapper_ cadel?

Aku tidak bisa keluar sana untuk membeli makanan. Kabar terakhir yang kudengar Korea Utara menyerang Hanam. Keluargaku sudah diamankan. Semalam Ibuku menelpon. Dia menangis dan menyuruhku menyusul mereka. Aku―tidak, kami semua tidak bisa pulang. Urusan kontrak dan kewajiban seorang entertainer membuat kami tetap bekerja. Irasional memang. Tapi strategi politik disini memang seperti itu. Memanfaatkan gairah remaja dan orang-orang seperti kami. Kami semua orang-orang pilihan, diseleksi secara ketat. Fisik, bakat dan mental. Kami adalah orang yang berambisi tinggi dan tidak mudah menyerah. Mungkin banyak yang menyerah ditengah jalan tapi aku dan memberku tidak, kami merobek garis finis dan bersama-sama membuka perlombaan baru. Kali ini kami berkelompok, bukan persaingan individu. Awalnya semua terasa asing. Kericuhan, teriakkan, lampu kamera, sentuhan-sentuhan ditempat yang tidak wajar. Semua itu sulit dan kami berdua belas memakan waktu cukup lama untuk beradaptasi. Pil penenang sebelum tidur, pil penenang saat bangun tidur, pil penenang saat keluar asrama. Sebagian besar dari kami mengonsumsi pil penenang seperti makan pisang. Langsung lahap, tak perlu dikunyah juga bisa ditelan. Ini memang menyedihkan dan menurutku pilihan hidup yang cukup bodoh. Tapi jangan salahkan aku, waktu itu aku masih naif dan tidak berpikir panjang. Diotakku hanya ada segelintir gambaran tentang popularitas yang akan kudapatkan, uang yang banyak untuk berhura-hura dan masa depanku yang terasa cerah. Selama menjadi peserta didik masa depanku selalu dipertanyakan. Kapan aku debut? Akankah aku didebutkan? Siapa memberku nanti? Seperti apa mereka? Bagaimana kehidupanku nanti? Semuanya masih abu-abu dan saat penandatanganan kontrak terjadi, abu-abu itu memudar dan timbulah setitik warna putih yang menyebar dan mendominasi. Kalian tahu bagaimana rasanya? Rasanya manis.

Sudah hampir setengah tahun sejak Korea Utara menyerang Bucheon. Aku masih ingat tubuh Baekhyun yang gemetaran sambil menggenggam telepon genggamnya. Saat itu kami sedang nonton _Secretly Greatly_ ditelevisi lalu acara kami terpotong. Sebuah berita mengganggu dan sore hari kami yang manis itu pun menjadi runyam. Bucheon diserang dan kami semua bungkam. Tidak ada yang bergerak, atmosfir terasa menghilang dan pasokan udara menyempit. Kris adalah orang pertama yang berinisiatif merangkul pundak Baekhyun. Kris terlihat agak canggung tapi aku tahu ia tulus. Dan Tao menjadi Tao, dia orang pertama yang menangis sambil menanyakan Baekhyun apa yang harus dilakukan. Luhan memakinya sambil berbisik, menyuruhnya diam saja dan berkata; seharusnya yang bertingkah seperti itu adalah Baekhyun, bukan Tao. Lalu semuanya hening, tak ada yang berbicara setidaknya selama sebelas menit. Sebuah rekor dan pencapaian yang patut dibicarakan tapi tak ada yang membicarakannya saat itu. Akhirnya Kris beranjak dan berbisik pada Suho menyuruhnya untuk memperhatikan Baekhyun, lalu Kris pergi. Menemui Manager kami_, _mungkin. Suho dan Chanyeol meremas tangan Baekhyun sambil sesekali berkata; "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," Dan Baekhyun tetap bungkam, sekujur tubuhnya basah oleh keringat, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan matanya memerah. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan dadaku terasa nyeri. Bucheon adalah rumah Baekhyun, tempat ayah, ibu dan kakaknya tinggal.

Selama hampir satu bulan Baekhyun bungkam dan suasana asrama jadi tidak enak. Maksudku kalian tahu 'kan Baekhyun itu seperti apa? Jika seorang teman kalian yang paling berisik tiba-tiba bungkam dengan alasan yang tidak enak, apa yang kalian rasakan? Kalau aku, aku merasa hampa dan nama Byun Baekhyun tercetak dikepalaku dengan huruf kapital. Setiap aku memejamkan mata, aku teringat tubuh Baekhyun yang mengurus dan Bucheon. Lalu keadaan membaik. Keluarga Baekhyun selamat dan Bucheon bangkit kembali. Semuanya kembali normal, tidak ada serangan lagi. Lalu Korea Utara menyerang Daegu dan terakhir Hanam. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Yang jelas tidak ada sesuatu yang baik tentang perang. Setidaknya itu menurutku. Dan aku takut.

Setelah kenyang aku memutuskan kekamar, mengobrak-abrik lemari Luhan untuk mencari rokok. Biasanyaa Luhan menyembunyikan benda itu dibawah tempat tidur, didalam kotak sepatu tapi sepertinya Luhan kehabisan stok. Aku mencari benda itu dikamar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Aku menemukan dua bungkus Winston, masih disegel plastik. Sepertinya milik Chanyeol karena setahuku favorit Baekhyun itu L&M. Aku mengambil sebatang lalu beranjak kekamarku. Aku tidak bisa merokok di balkon, beberapa penguntit dan paparazi mungkin menunggu momen seperti itu diluar asrama kami. Aku dan Luhan biasa merokok dikamar. Duduk dikasur dan membuka jendela, sambil minum Bubble Tea.

Aku mengambil pemantik milik Luhan didalam lemari lalu menyalakan rokokku dan menyesapnya. Aku tidak ingat kapan aku mencoba rokok paling pertamaku, tapi aku ingat Kris yang mengajariku. Saat itu aku memergokinya merokok diatap gedung SM. Ia terlihat panik saat aku mengancamnya akan memberitahu Kim Youngmin jika ia tidak mengajariku. Awalnya iseng dan ingin terlihat keren karena Kris benar-benar terlihat mengagumkan saat merokok, tapi karena efek nikotin aku jadi ketagihan. Diantara semua memberku, Baekhyun dan Luhan adalah perokok berat. Suho yang paling bersih dan Chanyeol kadang-kadang pakai ganja. Kami semua seperti tikus didalam rumah. Manager kami tidak tahu bahwa kami semua tidak sehat. Suho adalah pengkonsumsi sejati pil penenang. Dia memang tidak merokok dan menghisap ganja, tapi apa bedanya? Kami semua pecandu dan hanya Baekhyun yang pernah tertangkap basah dan dipukili habis-habisan. Setelah itu kami semua menjadi ekstra hati-hati dan kami belum menyentuh narkoba, setahuku tidak ada yang pernah. Semoga saja.

Aku terbangun saat mendengar kegaduhan dikamar sebelah. Kim Jongin. Aku ditinggalkan bersama anak itu. Pinggangnya memburuk. Sejak debut tidak ada perkembangan yang memuaskan selain kondisi pinggangnya cukup baik untuk sementara. Tidak pernah kata sembuh total keluar dari mulut dokter. Seakan-akan dua kata itu tabu. Tapi biarkan Saja. Setidaknya anak itu bisa istirahat. Sejak memulai tour kami, Kim Jongin jadi agak berlebihan. Dia memang berlebihan, itu sudah tabiatnya. Maksudku, itu bagus. Sifat seperti itu sangat dibutuhkan di industri palsu seperti ini. Tapi apa perlu sampai seperti itu? Entah anak itu bodoh atau naif. Dia tidak perlu mengeluarkan segalanya, tidak perlu mengikis sampai batas maksimal. Dia terlahir sebagai seorang penari. Dia natural dan ekspresinya oke. Tidak sepertiku. Ekspresi datar mendominasi wajahku dan sukses membuatku terlihat malas. Ingat julukan _The Lazy Dancer? _Aku cukup stres dibuatnya. Maksudku, dia temanku, oke? Kami seumuran dan dulu kami tidak terpisahkan. Dulu.

Kim Jongin berubah. Menurutku ia terlalu dibayang-bayangi sosok Kai. Aku ingin menamparnya dan berkata itu tidak penting. Memangnya dia pikir hanya dia yang memiliki nama panggung? Masih ada Kris, Suho dan jangan lupa Lay, Xiumin, Chen. Dia visual dan dituntut untuk menjadi sempurna, dia senter group ini dan itu semua melelahkan. Aku tahu itu, tapi setidaknya tersenyumlah padaku sedikit. Dulu kami selalu menertawakan kertas kosong lalu entah kenapa sekarang rasa humor idiot itu menyusut dan menghilang. Aku tidak mengerti. Bukan hanya aku dan Kai. Dulu kami bahagia. Kami semua. Walaupun masih menjadi siswa pelatihan, walaupun jauh dari orang tua,walaupun memiliki masa depan yang tidak jelas, walaupun kurang tidur. Ini soal privasi―tidak, ini soal hidup. Kami tidak memiliki hidup, ya kami memang hidup. Tapi kami hidup dalam kematian. Maksudku, semuanya terasa berat dan sulit, semuanya dikejar waktu dan kerja keras, udara terasa terbatas dan pikiran terasa pendek. Dulu, walaupun dari asrama ke tempat pelatihan jalan kaki atau naik bus setidaknya waktu kami tidak direnggut. Kami masih punya kebebasan dan aku bisa ganti pacar setiap hari. Tidak ada yang menilai (selain pelatih kami, itu juga tidak masuk hitungan), dan dulu dalam pikiran kami hanya ada menari, menyanyi dan harapan. Kalau sekarang yang ada hanya; jadwal, pembagian gaji (kami cuma dapat 30%) dan image. Kami terlalu naif dan sekarang kami tidak bisa menikmati apa yang sudah kami pilih. Aku dan memberku sudah mencoba, tapi tetap tidak bisa. Terlalu sulit.

2.

Aku tersentak saat mendengar kegaduhan untuk kedua kalinya. Punggungku kehilangan darahnya dan telapak kakiku terasa panas. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Aku tahu itu.

Aku bergegas keluar kamar, setengah berlari, aku melesat melewati dapur lalu membeku didepan kamar Kim Jongin. Aku terdiam cukup lama. Kalian boleh mengolokku, silahkan saja. Aku memang seorang pengecut dengan gengsi sebesar kelapa sawit. Situasinya tidak semudah itu. Aku dan Jongin tidak pernah bicara lagi, sekali pun tidak. Hanya didepan publik dan kamera. Rasanya seperti ada dinding bata yang membatasi diriku dengannya. Namun, karena firasat buruk yang makin menajam, aku langsung membuka pintu kamarnya. Maaf, tapi itu cuma naluri seorang sahabat lama.

Aku memandang kamar ini. Kamar Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo. Sudah lama tidak kesini dan tidak ada yang berubah selain seprai dikedua kasur milik mereka berdua. Kamar ini masih rapi didaerah Kyungsoo dan berantakan didaerah Jongin. Kamar ini masih seperti dulu. Bahkan figura itu masih diposisi yang sama. Di atas meja, disamping tempat tidur Kim Jongin. Aku terpaku memandangi figura itu, didalamnya ada aku, Jongin dan Moonkyu. Pandanganku sedikit memburam. Ingat, hanya sedikit.

Kim Moonkyu; meninggal dua tahun yang lalu, bunuh diri. Seorang sahabat dan teman seperjuangan.

Aku menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya. Tenggorokanku tercekat, nafasku sedikit memburu.

Aku berjalan pelan kearah figura itu, mengambilnya dan memandanginya. Kim Moonkyu bunuh diri karena gagal debut untuk kedua kalinya. Ia gantung diri dikamarnya dengan maninggalkan selembar surat penuh kata maaf. Diantara kami, Jongin yang paling histeris saat mengetahui kematian Moonkyu. Itu wajar, Kim Jongin lebih dulu mengenal Moonkyu, lalu aku datang dan bergabung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku tersentak dan membalikkan badanku lalu menatap Kim Jongin. Ia terlihat tidak sehat dan aneh. Tangannya yang memegang daun pintu terlihat gemetaran dan ekspresi wajahnya seperti berkata: "Enyahlah!" Lalu aku membeku, menatap kaus putihnya, kaus favoritnya, kaus bergambar Pororo. Terdapat noda berwarna merah, noda sebesar telapak tangan Chanyeol. Kurasa Jongin menyadari arah pandanganku sebab ia langsung menunduk dan berdeham, lalu berkata, "Aku ingin sendiri. Kau bisa pergi."

Aku memejamkan mataku. Dia tidak terlihat oke dan aku tidak bodoh.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"Tanyaku sambil meletakkan figura itu.

Jongin hanya menatapku, cukup lama dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa kubaca. Aku menunggu dan memantapkan hatiku bahwa ini adalah saat terakhirku. Kesempatan terakhirku untuk mencoba memulai lagi persahabatan kami. Jika tidak berhasil, maka, selamat tinggal Kim Jongin. Bukannya aku tidak peduli, tapi aku sudah terlalu memperdulikannya dan ia tetap acuh. Jadi aku harus apa?

Akhirnya, aku bertanya lagi, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Itu pertanyaanku. Kurasa simpel dan tepat. Sebab Kim Jongin memejamkan matanya dan memijat pelipisnya. Dia tidak ingin diganggu, aku tahu itu. Tapi aku ingin mengganggunya, seperti dulu. Mengejeknya Si Hitam Jongin; _Kkamjong_. Lalu dia akan tertawa sambil memukulku dan aku membalas pukulannya kemudian kami berakhir berguling-guling dilantai sampai baju kami kusut dan rambut kami ikut-ikutan kusut.

Jongin mendesah lalu menjawab, "Minum _wine, _apa lagi?"

_Bohong. _

"Bohong," Aku menatapnya tajam. Ingin rasanya berteriak, memakinya, memarahinya habis-habisan.

_Berhentilah bertingkah menyedihkan Kim Jongin_.

Suatu saat nanti aku akan berkata seperti itu. Tidak sekarang tapi akan kukatakan nanti dengan jelas dan keras. Mungkin sambil menamparnya.

"Kita tidak memiliki _wine,"_

Walau pun sedikit aku melihat tubuhnya sedikit terlonjak dan ekpresi wajahnya yang membeku.

"Itu _wine _milikku. Jadi sekarang ka-"

"Kau tidak bisa minum _wine_. Lambungmu lemah."

_Skakmat!_

Kim Jongin terdiam cukup lama, ia mendesah gusar lalu berkata, "Aku ingin sendiri oke?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Aku menatap Jongin yang menunduk sambil mengatur nafasnya. Lalu aku berjalan pelan sambil terus menatapnya, mencari-cari letak bola mata hitamnya itu.

"Kau sakit?"

"Tidak!" Kim Jongin menjawab secepat angin dan berbohong secepat cahaya. Cahaya memang cepat, tapi masih terlihat. Benarkan? Kalian mengerti maksudku'kan?

Aku menggeleng pelan dan berjalan sedikit lebih cepat. Mencengkram bahunya dan mendorongnya kedinding lalu menatap mata yang kucari-cari itu.

"Kau sakit."

Kim Jongin menggeleng, lalu aku membentaknya, "Itu bukan pertanyaan, brengsek!" Kim Jongin tetap menggeleng lalu menunduk menatap jempol kakinya.

Aku emosi dan marah pada sifat keras kepalanya. Tidak bisakah ia berhenti berkata baik-baik saja? Aku bukan orang asing yang baru ditemuinya beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku sahabatnya dan aku sudah melihatnya marah ratusan kali, melihatnya menangis ribuan kali dan melihatnya tertawa 6723562237528 kali.

Aku menghentakkan tubuhnya kedinding, mencengkram dagunya dan memaksanya menatapku.

"Tatap aku,"

Ia masih tidak mau menatapku, matanya bergerak-gerak liar menatap benda lain selain mataku.

"Tatap mataku, keparat!"

Ia menggeleng pelan.

"TATAP AKU!"

Aku berteriak tepat didepan wajahnya dan berhasil membuatnya terlonjak tapi ia tetap tidak mau menatapku.

Persetan dengan publik.

Aku menonjoknya, tepat di tulang pipi dan aku memakai cincin. Jongin terjatuh cukup kencang. Aku tidak peduli dengan pinggangnya yang sakit, lagipula pinggangnya memang sudah tidak ada harapan untuk sembuh total. Jadi untuk apa kupikirkan?

Aku menghampirinya dan mencengkram kerah kaosnya sambil memukuli wajahnya dan rahangnya. Ia tidak melawan. Itu aneh. Dulu kami sering baku hantam seperti ini, tapi ia selalu melawan.

Cukup lama Jongin pasrah menerima pukulanku tapi akhirnya ia meronta. Lalu aku melepaskannya dan ia melesat kencang.

"Ya! Kim Jongin, ini belum berakhir!" Aku memanggilnya dan berlari menyusulnya.

Ia berlari kearah kamar mandi sambil membekap mulutnya. Tanganku berusaha menggapainya dan berhasil. Tepat didepan pintu kamar mandi dan tepat setelah ia membuka pintu kamar mandi. Aku berhasil menarik kaosnya dan menghentakkan tubuhnya kebelakang hingga ia terjengkang. Aku menarik tubuhnya dan memaksanya duduk dilantai lalu aku berjongkok sambil mencengkram bahunya.

"Tidakkah kau tahu kalau aku mencemaskanmu_!?"_

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan memohon dan tangannya masih membekap mulutnya. Ia terus menggelengkan kelapanya tanpa artian pasti.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu!?"

"Kau berubah!"

"Kau bukan Kim Jongin!"

"Kau benar-bena-"

Aku merasa jantungku turun kedasar perut lalu naik lagi ke ubun-ubun. Aku merasakan hal seperti itu untuk ketiga kalinya. Pertama, saat aku mendengar kabar tentang kematian Moonkyu. Kedua, saat kakekku meninggal dan ketiga saat aku meneriaki Kim Jongin yang terus menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tatapanku teralihkan. Aku menatap nanar keadaan kamar mandi yang kacau. Kakiku terasa lemas saat melihat kubangan darah sebesar jam weker dilantai kamar mandi. Kubangan darah itu memantulkan bayangan wajahku seakan-akan mengejekku.

Aku terkesiap saat Kim Jongin meronta dan melarikan diri, masuk kekamar mandi dan menutup pintunya. Tanganku gemetaran dan kepalaku mendadak terasa sakit. Semuanya butuh proses tapi saat ini itu tidak penting karena sahabatku sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Aku berteriak memanggil Jongin. Memukul pintu kamar mandi, bahkan aku menendangnya dan berteriak sampai tenggorokkanku terasa terbakar. Jongin menahan pintu kamar mandi agar aku tidak bisa masuk. Sial, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Jongin bertingkah seperti itu?

"Ya! Jongin buka pintunya!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _eoh!?"_

Aku terus-terusan berteriak sambil mendorong pintu itu. Tapi anak itu tetap bersikap keras. Tak habis akal aku berjalan mundur dan mengambil ancang-ancang kemudian berlari dan menendang pintu kamar mandi. Kurasa Jongin terpental.

Benar, ia tersungkur cukup kencang dan kurasa lengannya memar. Aku menatap Jongin yang merangkak kekloset lalu memuntahkan isi perutnya. Jantungku berhenti seketika saat melihat kedalam kloset, bau besi dan amis. Merah dan kental.

Darah.

Aku menatap Jongin yang menyandarkan kepalanya di kloset. Tubuhnya gemetaran dan nafasnya putus-putus. Tangannya menggenggam pinggiran kloset hingga baku-bakunya jarinya memutih

Aku panik. Sangat panik. Tadinya terbesit diotakku untuk menggotong Jongin kerumah sakit lalu menelpon Suho atau Kris, mungkin Xiumin. Tapi yang akhirnya kulakukan adalah membentaknya. Aku membentaknya hingga leherku tercekat, atau mungkin aku menangis? Kurasa tidak. Aku hanya hampir menangis. Hampir.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu!?"

Itu bentakkanku yang pertama. Aku berteriak tepat disamping telinganya, membuat tubuh Jongin sedikit berjingkat.

"Apa kau sakit!?" Itu yang kedua dan langsung disusul dengan cepat oleh bentakkan ketiga; "Kenapa kau diam saja!?"

Aku mencengkram bahunya, kencang sekali hingga Kim Jongin meringis dan berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari bahunya. Lalu berteriak ,"Kenapa kau selalu menyembunyikan semuanya!?" didepan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu bertindak seperti semuanya oke!?"

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan, _eoh? _Setidaknya beritahu aku!"

"Kau sahabatku. Aku sahabatmu Jongin! Aku bukan orang asing!"

Aku membentaknya sambil mencari mata hitam kelamnya itu. Tapi ia terus menunduk hingga aku mendesah gusar.

"Sekarang jawab aku Kim Jongin." Aku berusaha untuk terdengar mengintimidasi. Mungkin Jongin yang keras agak sedikit melunak jika aku bersikap tenang.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Ia terdiam. Cukup lama tapi aku masih tetap menunggu sedikit lebih lama dan ia tetap bungkam.

"Aku bilang, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Ia hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

Dasar bocah tengik. Jawaban macam apa itu? Aku lebih muda darimu tapi sifatmu ternyata jauh lebih kekanak-kanakan. Tidak berperasaan. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau sekarang tubuhku terasa panas dingin? Mau marah tapi kasihan, mau nangis tapi, untuk apa aku menangis? Aku tidak menangis, hanya berkaca-kaca, oke?

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya aku menghela nafas berat dihadapan Kim Jongin Idiot ini. Yang jelas aku tidak sempat menghitungnya. Lalu entah kenapa emosiku meluap hingga kepalaku terasa berat. Seperti mau pecah.

Aku mencengkram dagunya dan menghentakkan kepalanya agar Jongin menatapku. Lalu aku membentaknya lagi.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja!?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Sehun-ah.."

Itu jawabannya. Suaranya terdengar serak dan nyaris hilang. Terdengar menyedihkan dan ia masih berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Ingatkan aku untuk menulis dijidat semua orang kalau Kim Jongin itu idiot, tolol dan naif.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja!?"

Aku membentaknya lagi. Pertanyaan yang sama itu sukses membuat Kim Jongin mengerutkan dahinya yang lebar.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, _eoh!?"_

Lagi.

Aku bertanya pertanyaan yang sama berkali-kali sampai mulutku terasa berbusa dan wajah Kim Jongin makin berkerut. Setiap pertanyaan selalu kusertai dengan nada yang mengintimidasi dan intonasi yang kutinggi-tinggikan. Lalu akhirnya jawaban yang kutunggu-tunggu keluar dari mulut sahabatku itu. Simpel tapi sukses besar membuat hatiku remuk.

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja..."

Suara yang serak dan nyaris hilang itu.

Setelah menerima jawaban itu aku justru menangis kencang seperti bayi. Lalu memeluknya dan terus-terusan bergumam "Kau tidak baik-baik saja," Mungkin kalau dihitung sekitar sepuluh kali lebih aku bergumam seperti itu.

Kim Jongin juga menangis. Dia menangis dalam diam. Aku tahu dia menangis, bahuku basah dan tubuhnya berguncang dalam pelukanku.

Saat itu aku sadar bahwa aku sangat merindukan sahabatku yang satu ini. Dia selalu ada didekatku tapi entah kenapa aku merasa dirinya hilang. _Blur_ atau apalah.

Kami berdua berpelukan dan menangisi satu sama lain. Kami berdua saling merindukan sosok masing-masing.

Silahkan ejek kami homo. Aku tidak peduli.

2.

Setelah insiden melodrama tadi aku menarik Jongin kedapur dan memaksanya duduk. Dia diam saja. Duduk seperti anak hilang dengan mata bengkak dan sembab. Sedangkan aku sibuk membuatkannya susu coklat. Lalu aku terkekeh karena wajah temanku itu benar-benar terlihat jelek. Lihat saja bibirnya yang tebal itu membengkak dan matanya ikutan bengkak hingga membuat matanya terlihat sipit dan menonjol. Seperti kacang walnut.

"Apa yang lucu?"Tanyanya, nyaris tidak terdengar sebab suaranya bertambah kacau.

Aku hanya menggeleng lalu meletakkan susu coklat disampingnya dan bergumam pelan, "Sekarang beritahu aku, apa yang terjadi?"

Aku dapat melihat dari ekor mataku kalau Kim Jongin tidak suka dengan topik yang kubuka barusan. Tapi, mana mungkin aku membuka topik tentang Maria Ozawa disaat seperti ini. Aku masih peduli dengan sahabatku oke? Walaupun Maria Ozawa itu imut.

Jongin mendesah sambil menutup wajahnya yang terlihat kusut itu. "Aku cuma kebanyakan makan aspirin, oke?"

Aku mengeryit. Aspirin? Untuk apa dia makan aspirin? Ah, iya. Pinggangnya pasti sakit. Tapi makan aspirin kebanyakan tidak akan menimbulkan efek yang berlebihan seperti itu 'kan? Setahuku tidak.

"Lalu apalagi yang kau makan?"

Ia hanya mengendikkan bahunya. "Obat tidur?"

Ia menunduk sambil bergumam pelan, "Aku juga minum banyak, tapi gak ngaruh apa-apaan. Mungkin."

Aku menatapnya gusar. Dia gila atau idiot? Obat tidur dan aspirin, kombinasi yang benar-benar negatif. Lebih negatif dari bubble tea di pagi buta dan perut kosong.

"Terus?" Akau bertanya padanya, agak sedikit kasar. Ia menoleh menatapku, lalu menunduk lagi. Memainkan ujung bajunya yang masih bernoda darah.

"Aku belum makan dan pagi ini dingin sekali. Jadi aku minum jahe panas."

Itu dia! Sudah kubilangkan kalau Kim Jongin itu bodoh? Jahe dan aspirin? Benar-benar idiot. Maksudku aspirin dan jahe sama-sama memiliki sifat anti penggumpalan darah. Seharusnya jahe dan aspirin tidak boleh dikonsumsi bersama, itu bisa melipatgandakan proses penggumpalan darah. Jika terjadi pendarahan didalam perut, maka darah tersebut akan dimuntahkan jika sudah menghitam.

Aku menatap Jongin yang masih setia memainkan ujung bajunya. Kalau ada waktu aku akan membuat riwayat hidup Kim Jongin yang Idiot. Dia satu tingkat lebih tinggi dariku dan pengetahuan medisku jauh lebih luas. Aku berani bertaruh kalau Jongin idiot itu tidur selama pelajaran biologi. Atau jangan-jangan dia juga tidur saat belajar sistem reproduksi? Maksudku, itukan pelajaran yang lumayan membangkitkan hasrat.

"Minum susumu lalu istirahat. Kalau kau merasa mual, pusing atau apa pun, jangan sungkan untuk memberitahuku."

Sumpah, mendengar diriku sendiri berkata seperti itu membuatku merasa lebih bijak. Kim Jongin 'kan seharusnya bertingkah lebih dewasa dariku, aku yang paling muda disini dan didepanku ada anak bayi besar yang sedang meminum susunya dengan baju berlumuran darah.

"Ingat beritahu aku jika terjadi sesuatu." Aku berkata padanya dengan penuh penekanan sambil menepuk punggung kurus itu, lalu pergi menuju kamarku. Bukannya aku jahat karena meninggalkan Jongin sendirian setelah mengalami tragedi keracunan-aspirin-dan-jahe. Tapi aku butuh waktu berpikir tentang hal yang barusan terjadi dan hal yang dulu sekali terjadi. Aku butuh banyak waktu untuk mengumpulkan mozaik-mozaik hidupku dan mempelajarinya lagi. Aku memang terlalu muda untuk melakukan hal itu, tapi setelah begitu banyak hal yang terjadi belakangan ini aku merasa harus banyak-banyak mengoreksi mozaik-mozaik hidupku. Jadi disinilah aku, duduk diatas kasur dengan jendela terbuka dan sebatang Winston ditanganku.

Entah kenapa hal yang kuingat adalah pertemuan pertamaku dengan Xiumin; Kim Minseok. Trainee JYP yang nyasar ke SM. Saat itu hari pertamaku menginjakan kakiku dikantor SM, sebagai trainee. Aku masih ingat rasanya. Jantungku yang berdetak hingga menyentuh indra pendengaranku, kaki dan tanganku yang gemetaran juga tubuhku yang panas-dingin. Masih segar dalam ingatanku, telapak kakiku yang terasa panas saat aku memperkenalkan diri dengan suara lantang. Saat itu para juri memuji kepercayaan diriku, padahal aku tegang setengah mati.

Tidak ada yang spesial pada hari pertamaku menjadi trainee. Hanya penjelasan tentang sistem SM yang saat itu tidak aku pahami sedikit pun, lalu mereka menjelaskan tentang peraturan peserta didik, juga mempertingatkan kami untuk memiliki nilai rapot yang stabil. Setelah itu kami mulai berlatih. Kalau tidak salah kami hanya berlima waktu itu dan salah satu diantara kami berlima adalah Minseok. Pipinya tembeb sekali dan tubuhnya gemuk, benar-benar berbeda dengan Minseok yang sekarang. Tapi dari segi sifat dia sama sekali tidak berubah. Minseok yang pendiam. Saat itu Minseok sudah dilatih selama satu tahun tapi justru aku yang banyak omong. Salahkan Kwangjoo. Waktu itu dia bilang peserta didik perempuan SM cantik-cantik, 'kan aku jadi penasaran dan nanya ini itu.

Walaupun berkesan 'tak kelihatan' Tapi Minseok memiliki tempat yang spesial dibenakku. Jangan salah sangka, dia hanya memberi kesan pertama yang amat sangat baik. Dan dia baik. Keterlaluan baik. Waktu itu aku pulang malam karena ada latihan tambahan sebab gerakkanku tidak pas dan pelatihku belum puas. Aku masih SMP waktu itu dan Minseok baru lulus SMA. Aku pulang naik bus dan bus terakhir sudah pergi empat puluh lima menit yang lalu. Aku terpaksa pulang jalan kaki sebab kedua orang tuaku saat itu ada di Jeju dan Kakakku pasti sibuk pacaran. Kesempatan mumpung ayah dan ibuku pergi. Dia pasti tidak mau acara pacarannya itu diganggu, terutama olehku. Oke, jangan salahkan wajahku jika pacar kakakku malah salah fokus setiap aku mengganggu acara pacaran mereka. Wajahku ini takdir Tuhan. Jadi maaf saja.

Saat itu aku pulang jam sebelas malam. Terpaksa jalan kaki karena masih terlalu gengsi untuk numpang tidur dirumah pelatihku atau teman peserta didikku. Aku masih baru disini, walaupun cerewet tapi aku punya batasan dan sepertinya urat maluku belum putus. Jadi aku mandi dan beres-beres, setelah itu aku mengistirahatkan kakiku sebentar sambil menghayal tentang BoA. Tadi aku bertemu denganya dan dia tersenyum tipis. Aku cuma bisa bengong karena sumpah otot perutnya benar-benar mengagumkan. Aku baru lihat yang seperti itu. Setelah menghayal tentang BoA dan kakiku terasa kuat, aku memutuskan pulang. Dan ketika aku membuka pintu ruang latihan menari, tebak siapa yang kulihat?

Kim Minseok. Duduk dilantai sambil memeluk tas ranselnya. Dia menoleh kearahku dan tersenyum. Aku tidak berbohong dan tidak melebih-lebihkan tentang kenyataan bahwa aku ingin melahap pipi Minseok karena pipinya mengingatkanku dengan bakpao dan saat itu aku keroncongan.

"Aku menunggumu Sehun!" Serunya, sambil berdiri dan membersihkan celana bagian belakangnya yang kotor.

Aku tersenyum canggung karena Minseok berbicara informal padaku. Maksudku kita 'kan baru beberapa kali bertemu dan baru pertama kali ngobrol? Pertama kali menyapa sepertinya lebih cocok.

"Anyeonghaseyo _Hyung_-_nim?" _Aku menyapanya dan kata _nim_ diakhir kalimatku terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan yang mungkin hanya aku yang bisa mendengarnya. Aku bingung oke? Harus memanggilnya _Hyung, Hyung-Nim _atau Minseok-_Ssi?_ Atau _Sunbae? Sunbaenim? _ Biar bagaimanapun dia tetap seniorku jadi aku harus menghormatinya karena senioritas di Korea itu dijunjung tinggi. Agak muak juga sebenarnya apalagi kalau kau masih terlalu muda. Beruntungnya jadi yang tua...

"Kudengar orang tuamu di Jeju dan rumah kita searah jadi tak ada salahnya 'kan aku mengajakmu pulang bareng?"Dia terdengar canggung dan ragu-ragu tapi berusaha menyatakan ketulusannya sambil tersenyum canggung. Aku tidak tega untuk menolaknya, jadi aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Lagi pula aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak ajakannya.

Malam itu tidak terlalu dingin, justru cenderung panas ditambah tubuhku yang memang panas sehabis latihan tadi dan Minseok membelikanku _bubble tea_. Dia terlihat berusaha terdengar asik tapi malah terkesan sok asik karena sumpah Minseok tipikal orang yang susah membuka pembicaraan, canggung dan lebih baik diam. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya menikmati _bubble tea_ sambil menjawab pertanyaan Minseok tanpa ada niatan untuk balik bertanya. Aku lelah, oke? Dan Minseok tampaknya lelah juga tapi ia berusaha menghidupkan suasana. Dan akhirnya kami berjalan dalam diam dan Minseok mengantarku sampai kedepan pintu rumahku. Aku bertanya-tanya semalaman apakah aku dan Minseok tetangga?

Aku terkejut keesokkan harinya saat Kwangjoo mengatakan kalau ternyata rumah Minseok tinggal jalan kaki saja dari tempat latihan. Apa maksudnya? Maksudku, untuk apa Minseok mengantarku pulang dan balik lagi. Kenapa dia berbohong? Mengatakan kalau rumahnya dan rumahku searah. Memang searah tapi rumahnya hanya berjarak sekitar sepuluh meter dari tempat latihan, sedangkan rumahku harus naik bus. Kalau jalan kaki bisa menghabiskan watu setengah jam lebih. Aku ingin bertanya tapi yang kulakukan adalah diam dan memperhatikan. Tidak lama aku menemukan jawabannya. Jawaban yang simpel. Minseok peduli padaku, itu dia. Tidak salah lagi. Bukannya kepedean atau apa, tapi aku memperhatikan Minseok selama hampir sebulan dan dia selalu memperhatikanku, menanyakan keadaanku dan menepuk punggungku saat aku merasa tertekan. Lalu tak lama kemudian aku menyadari kalau Minseok peduli pada semuanya. Dia diam tapi bertindak dan diam-diam semua orang menaruh kepercayaan padanya, juga mencarinya untuk menemukan ketenangan. Sudah kubilangkan kalau sampai sekarang Minseok tidak berubah? Di benar-benar tidak berubah.

Lalu aku ingat pada mata panda dan wajah seram milik Zitao. Saat itu kelompokku dan Minseok sudah di bubarkan sebab dua membernya memilih menyerah dan kami dipisah-pisah. Saat itu Minseok satu kelompok dengan Luhan dan aku bersama Jongin, Taemin dan Moonkyu. Lalu Zitao datang, menggantikan Taemin yang sudah didebutkan. Kesan Zitao benar-benar berbanding balik dengan Minseok. Wajahnya super seram dan selalu mengintili Yifan, tapi kurasa Yifan tidak masalah dengan itu. Kami satu kelompok hanya beberapa bulan, sebab Zitao dipindahkan ke kelompok lain. Selama beberapa bulan itu Zitao hanya diam. Mungkin karena bahasa Koreanya buruk dan wajahnya, ia berkesan seperti orang jahat. Ditambah sifat agresif yang penuh ambisinya itu.

Kurasa saat pertama kali kami bertemu, Zitao tidak suka padaku. Mungkin karena semua orang menyukaiku dan semua orang mengabaikannya. Kurasa orang-orang tidak bermaksud begitu. Kami dibatasi oleh batasan bahasa dan wajah Zitao membuat semua orang segan untuk menatapnya. Bahkan Jongin menunduk saat disuruh mengajarkan Zitao sebuah gerakan yang cukup sulit. Ya, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Zitao, sebab Jongin juga takut pada Kyungsoo yang kecil itu.

Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku―entahlah, menyadari? Bahwa Zitao bukan orang yang selama ini kami kira. Hal itu adalah saat Zitao bertemu Yifan. Wajahnya langsung sumringah dan dia bergelendotan manja di pundah Yifan sesuka hati. Maksudku, Yifan? Semua orang segan padanya. Dia tinggi dan tidak terlihat bersahabat. Terlihat dingin dan sok tampan. Walaupun memang tampan. Aku tidak memiliki masalah dengan orientasi seksual tapi aku akui saat bertemu Yifan, mulutku langsung menganga lebar dan menatapnya yang saat itu berlalu didepanku. Padahal waktu itu Yifan sedang bersin dengan hebohnya, tapi sumpah dia tetap menawan. Aku menceritakannya sesuai fakta dan tidak kulebih-lebihkan.

Yifan dan Zitao. Dua sejoli itu, dulu adalah sejenis "kelompok pertemanan?" yang paling disegani. Tapi mereka berdua terlihat baik-baik saja dengan semua persepsi kami. Zitao tidak mengerti apa yang kami bicarakan tentang dia dan Yifan menanggapi hal jelek yang kami katakan dengan bijaksana. Pada akhirnya Zitao masuk kelompok Yifan, bersama Luhan dan Minseok, juga satu lagi bernama Kevin. Sejak saat itu aku jarang bertemu dengan mereka.

3.

Aku tersentak saat mendengar pintu kamarku terbuka. Rokok yang kupegang berusaha kututpi di balik tanganku dan berharap-harap cemas aku tidak menyundut tanganku sendiri. Aku sudah siap dengan tampang polosku dan menatap orang yang membuka pintu.

Ternyata Jongin. Kupikir Manager Hyung. Tubuhku langsung merileks dan jantungku yang berdetak kencang, perlahan kembali normal.

Aku menatap Jongin yang memandangku dengan tatapan ragu. Aku menyesap rokokku yang panjangnya tinggal menunggu mati dan benar rokokku habis. Aku membuangnya keluar sambil bertanya , "Apa apa?" pada Jongin.

Ia hanya mengendikkan bahunya, lalu menutup pintu dan duduk sambil memeluk lututnya di lantai, disamping tempat tidurku, dibawah jendela dan disampingku.

"Entahlah, aku hanya tidak ingin sendiri." Kurasa Jongin menjawab pertanyaanku dengan menanyakan dirinya sendiri.

Apakah ia ingin kutemani? Atau ingin sendiri? Atau mungkin ia hanya berusaha memperbaiki hubungan kami. Oh, ayolah, apakah tidak cukup adegan dramatis tadi? Kuharap Jongin datang kesini untuk menggila. Jadi aku menawarinya sebatang L&M.

Aku tidak menyangka ia akan tertawa sambil mengambil L&M yang kutawari. Maksudku, sudah tidak mendengarnya tertawa tanpa sebab. Dulu Luhan sering menceritakan lelucan dalam bahasa Cina dan Jongin tertawa paling kencang. Padahal dia tidak tahu lelucon apa yang Luhan ceritakan.

Mengingat kejadian itu, aku jadi ikut-ikutan melepas tawa. Walaupun tidak tahu apa yang lucu, tapi tertawa itu menular, jadi aku tidak gila. Yang gila justru orang disampingku ini, tertawa karena ditawari rokok. Selera humor yang aneh dan cukup unik. Walaupun masih ada Park Chanyeol yang bisa tertawa kapan saja, bahkan aku berani bertaruh kalau ada setan tiba-tiba muncul dari tanah, Chanyeol pasti akan tertawa. Efek ganja, kurasa.

Jadi disiang menjelang sore itu, aku dan Jongin menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bernostalgia ini itu. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya kami menemukan titik kenyamanan pada diri kami masing-masing. Tapi, kurasa Jongin tidak sepenuhnya kembali. Dia hanya mencoba kembali. Mungkin butuh proses, tapi aku senang. Walaupun kejadian melodrama tadi itu agak memalukan dan cukup kacau, juga absurd, tapi kurasa tidak masalah. Dan aku mulai berpikir, kenapa Jongin tidak dari dulu saja keracunan keracunan-aspirin-dan-jahe?

"Apa kau masih menghubunginya?"

Aku menengok menatap Jongin yang memandangku dengan seringai yang menurutku membuat wajahnya jadi lucu.

"Siapa?"

Ia hanya mengendikkan bahunya lalu menjawab dengan gayanya yang serampangan itu, "Heejin? Daehee? Siapa pun mantanmu yang cantik-cantik itu,"

Aku tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalaku, "Tidak. Aku sudah melupakan mereka. Kurasa."

Kini Jongin yang tertawa. Ia melempar bantalnya lalu memekik, "Itu tidak adil! Kau sangat tidak berperasaan. Jumlah mantanmu nyaris menyaingi Luhan Hyung. Aku hanya punya satu dan sampai sekarang aku masih memikirkannya."

Aku menangkap bantal yang dilempar Jongin lalu memeluknya, "Kau benar-benar lover-boy Jongin-ah. Maksudku, kau memiliki tubuh dan tampang yang sudah pasti digilai wanita. Apa spesialnya gadismu itu, siapa manamya? Mini?"

"Minki," Ujar Jongin, membentulkan kesalahanku. Ia tersenyum dan aku berani bersumpah melihatnya pipinya merona.

"Hei-hei, kau tidak perlu merona!"

Jongin tersentak lalu menatapku dengan wajah cemberut, "Tidak," ia mengerutkan alisnya lalu menegaskan sekali lagi, "Aku tidak merona."

Aku tertawa kencang sekali hingga membuat Jongin nyaris terjembab dari atas tempat tidurku. "Ayolah, Kim! Kau membuat ribuan gadis mimisan dengan gerakkan dorongan pinggulmu dan ekspresimu yang oke itu." Aku merangkul Jongin lalu mengejeknya, "Dan disini kau duduk, dengan rona merah dipipimu itu karena seorang gadis bernama Minki."

Aku terbahak saat Jongin mendorongku sambil mengusap pipinya yang merona, berusaha menghapus ronanya, meskipun itu mustahil.

Aku berusaha menghentikan tawaku, karena kini Kim Jongin sedang menendangi pantatku sambil berteriak-teriak menyuruhku untuk berhenti tertawa. Akhirnya aku bisa mengontrol tawaku. Aku mengangkat tanganku dan menyuruh Jongin tenang.

"Dia pasti sangat spesial," Aku menatap wajah Jongin yang sumpah sekarang sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Ya, dia sangat spesial."

Dan aku berpikir. Siapa wanita paling spesial bagiku. Maksudku selain Ibuku.


	2. Chapter 2 - Chandelier

2. Chandelier

1.

Aku tersentak saat merasa ada seseorang yang menendang kakiku. Aku menggeram, lalu membalikkan tubuhku, memunggungi Jongin. Menguap dan kembali tidur.

Aku hanya bergumam tak jelas saat Jongin menendang kakiku lagi.

"Hp-mu bunyi,"

Aku mendesah gusar sambil berusaha menggapai Hp-ku di meja samping tempat tidurku.

13 pesan masuk.

7 panggilan masuk.

Semuanya dari memberku.

Untuk apa mereka menghubungiku? Maksudku, benar-benar niat sampai sebanyak ini. Apa ada yang penting? Atau mungkin terjadi sesuatu. Kuharap kami memenangkan suatu penghargaan. Saat ini berita baik benar-benar akan terasa seperti madu. Manis.

Aku segera menghubungi Suho dan pada dering pertama telponku langsung diangkat.

"Sehun?"

"Iya, ini aku. Apa ap-"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Punggungku terasa dingin. Ada yang tidak beres. Aku tahu dari nada bicara Suho yang terdengar buru-buru dan suara nafasnya yang terdengar bergemuruh ditelingaku.

"Aku baik-baik sa-"

"Jongin?"

Aku berpikir sejenak sambil melirik Jongin. Pelipis dan sudut bibirnya memar, pipinya juga memar dan terdapat luka goresan yang cukup karena aku memukulnya dengan cincin dijariku. Aku menghela nafas.

"Dia oke,"

Meskipun sedikit, aku yakin aku mendengar helaan nafas Suho. Maaf aku berbohong tapi aku tidak mau kupingku sakit gara-gara Suho ngomel-ngomel karena aku telah menghajar Jongin habis-habisan.

"Ingat Sehun," Aku tidak suka nada bicara Suho yang seperti ini. Membuat perasaanku tidak enak dan tegang. Dia jarang sekali bicara dengan nada itu. Pernah sekali ia bicara seperti itu padaku. Saat Baekhyun ketahuan menyimpan sebungkus rokok dikantung jaketnya dan dipukuli oleh manager kami. Saat itu dia datang menghampiriku, menepuk kepalaku dan berkata, "Hati-hati," Nada bicaranya pelan dan menuntut. Aku tidak suka itu. Karena setiap kali Suho menggunakan nada itu, pasti sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi.

"Apa pun yang terjadi jangan keluar asrama. Tunggu petugas menjemput kalian, oke?"

Aku menelan ludaku karena seketika aku teringat Hanam, Daegu dan Bucheon. Tanganku terasa gemetar dan dingin. Aku tahu ini terdengar bodoh, tapi aku harap semua ini hanya mimpi buruk. Aku benci perang dan berharap tidak pernah terlibat didalamnya. Aku lebih suka melihat setan dilayar TV-ku daripada berita-berita tentang perang di berbagai negara. Perang itu kejahatan dunia dan ketidakadilan bagi manusia. Mungkin perang tidak lagi sebrutal dulu, tapi tetap saja memakan korban 'kan? Dalam perang, nyawa manusia seakan-akan seonggok upil yang bisa seenaknya dibuang. Maksudku, mereka pasti spesial bagi seseorang dan aku tidak pernah bisa membayangkan ayahku gugur saat perang. Beliau memang bukan tentara. Tapi jika konflik Utara dan Selatan terus berlangsung, aku takut tiba-tiba seluruh pemuda dipaksa terjun dalam perang. Aku selalu berpikir seperti itu setiap mengingat atau melihat hal apa pun yang beraroma perang. Aku selalu membayangkan, melihat ibuku dan kakakku menangis dipemakaman ayah. Memikirkanya saja sudah membuat dadaku sesak.

Aku menelan ludahku lagi lalu menjilat bibirku. Dari ekor mataku, aku dapat melihat Jongin menatapku. Kurasa dia tahu ada yang tidak beres, sebab tanganya memilin-milin selimutku. Apa yang akan dia rasakan saat aku memberitahunya tentang isi pikiranku yang berkata bahwa Utara menyerang Seoul. Kakak tertuanya masih di Seoul dan kuharap dia sudah diungsikan. Untuk beberapa saat aku merasa menciut didepan Jongin. Aku tidak mungkin berkata, "Hei, Jongin kau tahu? Seoul diserang. Bagaimana keadaan kakakmu?"Tidak. Aku tidak mungkin berkata seperti itu. Bisa-bisa Jongin langsung kabur mencari kakaknya. Dia anak laki-laki satu-satunya di keluarganya. Dia pasti berusaha mati-matian melindungi kedua kakak perempuannya. Aku masih ingat, dulu Jongin pernah masuk penjara gara-gara memukuli seorang pria yang melecehkan kakaknya. Pria itu nyaris mati. Nyaris. Kim Jongin beruntung karena keluarga pria itu tidak memperpanjang urusan tersebut.

"Apa kau dan yang lain baik-baik saja?" Suaraku bergetar karena tegang dan aku dapat merasakan kasurku sedikit berguncang karena tubuh Jongin yang menegang.

Hening sejenak lalu Suho bergumam, "Kami oke." Dia terdengar ragu. Aku ingin mempercayainya tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tahu Suho berkata begitu untuk membuatku merasa oke.

Aku menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya. Berusaha menghilangkan sesuatu yang membuat tenggorokanku tercekat.

"Kita akan bertemu. Secepatnya."

Kalimat terakhir Suho terus berputar dikepalaku. Diam-diam aku menyesal tidak ikut keluargaku mengungsi atau ikut memberku kerja. Setidaknya kami berkumpul bersama-sama. Tidak terpisah. Aku yakin Tao pasti sedang menangis. Tapi aku tidak perlu khawatir, Kris pasti bisa mengatasi Tao yang cengeng itu. Dan kuharap Chanyeol bisa mencerahkan suasana, dia bisa dibantu Baekhyun dan Chen. Luhan pasti mencari tempat terpencil untuk merokok. Kuharap ia tidak bersembunyi terlalu lama. Karena aku takut tiba-tiba ada tentara dari Utara yang muncul dibelakangnya. Xiumin pasti berusaha menanggapi hal ini dengan optimis dan dalam diam berusaha membuat para member tenang. Kris pasti kangen mamanya. Dia hanya bertubuh besar dan tinggi tapi kalau sudah inget wajah mamanya, mata tajamnya itu pasti langsung berkaca-kaca. Kuharap Suho memiliki persediaan obat penenang. Bisa-bisa dia kena serangan panik dadakan. Lay pasti hanya diam dan bengong. Mungkin dia memikirkan Cina atau mungkin rumah neneknya Baekhyun. Kuharap D.O tidak membunuh Chanyeol yang berusaha menaikkan mood para member. Kuharap memberku tidak mengganggu D.O. Dia itu kecil tapi short-temper dan moody.

Aku takut tapi aku berusaha menepisnya. Aku tidak boleh takut. Aku tidak boleh paranoid. Yang akan aku lakukan hanya duduk diam 'kan? Tetap diam dan menunggu. Lagi pula disini ada Jongin. Aku tidak sendiri. Ada sahabatku yang menunggu bersamaku. Masih ada sebungkus Winston milik Chanyeol, masih utuh, disegel dan cukup untuk menunggu sebentar. Ya, aku dan Jongin tidak mungkin menunggu lama. Suho pasti sudah memberitahu para petugas kalau aku dan Jongin ada disini. Mereka pasti cepat. Paling lama tiga jam, tidak dua jam. Ya, paling lama dua jam. Kalau bisa satu jam. Dan kuharap tiga puluh menit. Pokoknya secepatnya.

"Apa apa?"

Aku tersentak dan hampir memukul Jongin yang tiba-tiba muncul disampingku, Aku bersumpah tadinya kupikir dia tentara Utara.

Aku menatapnya sambil memikirkan cara terbaik untuk memberitahu Jongin keadaan ini. Aku tidak mau Jongin bertingkah gegabah, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya. Awalnya aku berniat membohonginya dengan mengatakan para member lembur atau apalah yang masuk akal. Tapi pada akhirnya aku tetap memberitahu Jongin. Karena dia berhak tahu.

Aku menelan ludahku, lalu berbisik "Ada yang tidak beres," Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku berbisik. Aku hanya terbawa suasana yang menurutku seperti suasana saat tokoh utama melihat cinta sejatinya jatuh dari gedung dengan adegan yang diperlambat sepersekian detik. Tegang dan mencekam.

Jongin menatapku dengan tatapan menuntut dan yang aku lakukan hanya menelan ludah lalu menghela nafas pelan. Masih menimang-nimang kata yang tepat.

"Suho menyuruh kita menunggu disini sampai petugas datang."

Aku menatap Kim Jongin. Berusaha membaca ekspresinya. Sesaat setelah aku mengatakan hal tersebut, aku bisa merasakan tubuh Jongin tersentak kemudian membeku dan pupil matanya bergerak-gerak liar.

Seperti dugaanku, Jongin berlari keluar kamarku. Dia langsung keluar asrama tidak memakai jaket dan sepatu. Aku panik dan langsung mengejarnya. Aku berhasil mengejarnya saat Jongin memencet tombol lift dengan tangan gemetaran.

Aku menariknya dan menyeret Jongin masuk kembali ke asrama. Dia memberontak habis-habisan sambil terus berguman, "Noona.."

Jongin terus menggelepar-leparkan tubuhnya, bergerak memutar-mutar, berusaha menjatuhkanku yang memiting lehernya. Dia bahkan membenturkan punggungku kedinding.

Jujur aku kalap. Aku jarang sekali melihat Jongin sepanik ini. Terakhir dua tahun yang lalu, saat punggungnya sakit dan ia harus menari. Itu pun tidak separah ini. Mungkin ini yang paling parah yang pernah kulihat.

Kim Jongin nyaris menjatuhkanku. Dia memutar tubuhnya dan menjegat kakiku dengan kakinya. Aku jatuh telentang dan tanganku masih nyangkut dileher Jongin hingga membuat Jongin jatuh berlutut disampingku.

Dia mencengkram lenganku dengan cakarnya dan menghentakkannya keras sekali hingga tanganku yang berkeringat terlepas dari lehernya.

Aku panik saat melihat Jongin berdiri dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur. Aku segera mencengkram kakinya dan Jongin terjembab.

"Lepaskan aku!" Ia berteriak sambil menendang-nendangkan kakinya kearah wajahku. Aku berusaha menghidarinya, tapi Jongin berhasil menendang tulang pipiku. Aku bersumpah rasanya sakit sekali. Tapi rasa sakit itu membuat emosiku naik.

Aku menggeram sambil menarik kaki Jongin. Anak itu menggapai apa pun yang bisa menahannya dari tarikkanku. Dia menjatuhkan meja kecil hingga vas di atas meja tersebut menghantam lantai dan pecah.

Aku terus menarik kaki Jongin dan menyeretnya menuju kamarku. Tangannya mencakar-cakar lantai kayu hingga bekas cakarannya membekas dilantai.

Setelah berhasil memasukkan Jongin kekamarku, aku menendang pintu kamarku hingga pintu itu terbanting kencang sekali.

Aku mencengkran bahu Jongin, mengangkatnya lalu membanting Jongin kekasurku.

Aku segera membalikkan badanku dan mengunci pintu kamarku lalu menyembunyikan kuncinya dikantung celanaku.

Jongin menatapku seakan-akan aku ini Ju-on. Matanya memerah dan ia terisak pelan. Lalu tiba-tiba ia menerjangku dan memiting tanganku. Tangannya merogoh kantung celanaku, mencoba mencari kunci kamarku dan sialnya ia berhasil mendapatkannya.

Aku panik dan langsung berjalan mundur dan menghantamkan punggung Jongin kelemari bajuku dan aku bisa mendengar tongkat baseballku jatuh dari atas lemari itu.

Aku mendengar Jongin menggeram gusar dan telingaku juga menangkap suara gemericik yang jatuh kelantai. Aku menunduk kebawah dan mendapati kunci kamarku jatuh dari genggaman Jongin.

Aku segera menendangnya hingga kunci itu terpental kebawah kasurku. Lalu aku menghentakkan tubuhku kebelakang, kali ini aku melakukannya dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar hingga Jongin melepas pitingannya dan menunduk memegangi punggungnya.

Aku langsung melesat dan memasukkan tanganku kebawah kolong kasurku. Meraba-meraba, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang terasa dingin.

Saat aku menemukannya, aku langsug memasukkannya kedalam boxerku. Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh bagian bawahku itu. Membuat tengkukku merinding.

Aku menengok dan mendapati Jongin menatapku dengan mulut terbuka. Ia mendengus lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "Berikan padaku," Ujarnya pelan. Menatapku tajam dan dapat kulihat buku-buku jari Jongin berdarah akibat mencakari lantai kayu.

Aku menggeleng sambil merenggangkan punggungku yang terasa ngilu. Nafasku terdengar bergetar dan kakiku terasa gemetar. Aku pun terduduk diatas kasurku.

"Kakakku sendirian diluar sana, Sehun!" Jongin berteriak kencang dan aku bisa melihat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. "Aku harus menyusulnya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya sendiri."

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng, masih mengatur nafasku yang acak-acakkan karena berusaha membuat Jongin tenang. Sumpah Jongin tadi seperti kuda ngamuk.

"Kau hubungi dia dulu. Siapa tahu petugas sudah menjemputnya."

Jongin menggeleng dan menatapku gusar. Berusaha mematahkan argumenku tapi berakhir membisu dan mengeluarkan Hp-nya.

Aku tersenyum puas saat melihat Jongin menelpon kakaknya. Aku tidak peduli tatapan membunuh yang diberikan Jongin padaku. Lagi pula ini pilihan terbaik karena kita masih tidak tahu apa-apa.

Aku segera mengambil kunci kamarku yang kumasukkan kedalam sumpah, rasanya mengganjal dan sangat mengganggu.

Aku membuka bajuku, lalu menghadapkan punggungku kecermin. Aku bisa melihat punggungku sedikit memerah. Tapi kurasa punggungku tidak terluka parah. Rasanya sakit kalau ditekan, tapi tidak ada masalah jika aku berjalan. Wajahku juga terluka. Memar dibawah mata kiriku, ditendang Jongin. Masih terasa berdenyut dan perih tapi kalau diperhatikan aku jadi terlihat keren dengan memar ini.

Aku melirik Jongin sekilas lalu memakai bajuku kembali.

"Dia oke,"

Aku hanya mendengus kecil saat mendengar Jongin bergumam dengan suara seraknya yang terdengar menyedihkan. Tapi jujur, saat mendengar itu aku jadi lega. Aku pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengan kakak-kakak Jongin yang cantik-cantik itu. Dami, adalah nama kakak tertua Jongin. Dan aku bersumpah kalau Dami belum menikah pasti akan kukencani. Dia sangat lembut, perhatian dan cantik.

"Baguslah," Ujarku, agak terlalu kasar hingga membuat Jongin menunduk dan memain-mainkan ujung bajunya. Aku bertingkah seolah-olah aku tak peduli. Aku tahu Jongin merasa bersalah dan aku mau dia minta maaf. Jadi aku menjatuhkan diriku dikasur, menutup mataku dan meletakkan lenganku diatasnya, lalu menenggelamkan pikiranku dan berusaha mengabaikan sosok Jongin.

2.

Self hypnosis. Aku pernah membacanya. Tindakkan seseorang untuk mempengaruhi alam bawah sadarnya dengan cara menghipnotis diri. Kurasa aku harus mencobanya. Sebab dari tadi, setiap kali aku menutup mataku yang aku lihat adalah memberku yang ditembaki, keluargaku yang dikepung tentara dan Jongin yang meminta tolong padaku. Sudah beberapa kali aku mengintip hanya untuk melihat keadaan Jongin. Dia masih sama, bersender kelemari sambil memain-mainkan ujung bajunya. Kurasa Jongin sedang memikirkan hal yang sama denganku. Keluarga, member dan keselamatan kami. Atau mungkin dia sedang memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk minta maaf padaku. Dia memang harus minta maaf, setelah menyebabkan dua kejadian yang terlalu dramatis bagiku. Dan telah berhasil menguras emosiku.

Aku tidak mengerti Jongin. Walaupun aku sudah berteman lama denganya, aku tetap tidak mengerti. Anak itu benar-benar sesuatu. Dia memiliki sisi yang menarik semua orang bagai magnet untuk memperhatikan dan menyukainya. Aku tidak sedang membicarakan haters disini. Kalian pasti tahu 'kan kalau Jongin memiliki banyak haters? Jadi tak mungkin kalau semua orang yang kumaksud disini adalah haters. Orang yang kumaksud adalah orang yang mengenalnya bukan sebagai Kai dari EXO, melainkan sebagai Kim Jongin, anak bungsu keluarga Kim yang akan mengamuk seperti kuda gila jika ada orang yang berani macam-macam pada kakak perempuannya. Dia memiliki sesuatu yang semua orang inginkan. Hanya satu dari seribu orang yang memilikinya. Aku ingin memilikinya, tapi kurasa lebih baik Jongin saja yang memilikinya. Karena jika aku yang memilikinya, aku akan jadi manusia paling angkuh dan sok berkuasa. Kalian lihat sendiri 'kan, sifatku ini seperti apa? Sedangkan Jongin? Dia hanya akan duduk manis dengan senyum idiotnya, menatap semua orang dengan mata hitam miliknya dan terlihat hangat. Dia akan duduk dengan punggungnya yang terlihat kecil, terdiam dan menyerap semua yang orang katakan, meresap semuanya tanpa disaring. Dan itu sudah terbukti berkali-kali. Aku disana, berdiri dan mataku merekam segalanya. Detik-detik hancurnya pertahanan Jongin. Dimulai saat ia menjadi siswa pelatihan.

Jika kalian bingung sekarang ini arah pembicaraanku kemana? Aku akan menjawabnya dengan satu nama yang menggerogoti tulang Jongin dan melimpahkan rasa kecut ini padaku. Kim Moonkyu.

Setelah berpikir panjang, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melakukan self hypnosis. Kurasa, perasaan panik ini semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku bersumpah, walau pun kecil, aku bisa mendengar suara ledakan dan kasurku yang bergetar halus. Awalnya kupikir aku hanya terlalu paranoid hingga mulai berhalusinasi. Tapi saat aku memeriksa keadaan Jongin, aku langsung tahu kalau suara ledakan itu nyata.

Jongin, yang tadi bersender sambil memainkan ujung bajunya, kini memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya. Buku-buku jari Jongin mencengkram lengannya hingga memutih. Aku memandangnya cukup lama hingga mataku berair. Aku menghela nafas sambil mengedip-ngedipkan mataku yang berair, menatap langit-langit kamarku, lalu kupejamkan mataku. Kubuang jauh-jauh segala macam pikiran yang gentayangan dalam kepalaku. Kulemaskan otot-otot tubuhku dan dapat kurasakan rasa ngilu dibeberapa tempat. Cidera otot, gara-gara kebanyakan nari. Aku juga bisa merasakan sedikit rasa sakit dipunggungku dan sesuatu yang berdenyut-denyut ditulang pipiku. Tapi kuabaikan semua itu. Benar-benar semuanya, termasuk Kim Jongin, memberku, bahkan keluargaku. Kubuang jauh-jauh semuanya hingga pikiranku kosong. Lalu aku mulai berhitung mundur, dari sepuluh...sembilan... Aku mulai merasa mataku terlalu berat untuk dibuka, begitu juga tanganku. Tapi kubiarkan diriku jatuh lebih dalam lagi. Enam... lima... Tarik nafas, hembuskan, tarik nafas, hembuskan. Aku terus mengatur tenang.. dua.. satu..

Kini hanya pikiranku yang bekerja. Semuanya mati. Yang tersisa hanya pikiran, jantung, paru-paru dll. Kunikmati ketenangan ini sebentar lalu aku mulai mengsugestikan diriku sendiri;

"_Jangan cemas,"_

"_Jangan takut,"_

"_Berjuanglah,"_

Kuulang kalimat itu berkali-kali hingga aku tersedot lebih dalam lagi. Lalu aku mulai menghitung lagi, dari satu.. dua.. Kunikmati ketenangan yang ada sambil terus menghitung. Rasanya gelap, sepi tapi tidak menakutkan. Lalu aku merasa ada yang mencengkram lenganku kencang sekali hingga dapat kurasakan kuku jari yang melukai kulitku. Kemudian aku merasa tersedot naik dan dadaku terasa seperti ditekan hingga aku menarik nafasku sekuat tenaga melalui mulutku.

Aku membuka mataku sambil terengah. Terdiam melihat langit-langit kamarku yang gelap, lalu seseorang menarik lenganku hingga aku terduduk dikasurku. Dapat kurasakan kasurku yang bergetar, tapi aku bingung. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi untuk sesaat semuanya terasa asing. Hingga aku melihat wajah Jongin yang meringis ketakutan, berteriak-teriak didepan wajahku sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuhku. Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa. Aku merasa seperti mengambang? Entahlah, rasanya senyap. Kupandangi mata Jongin yang melotot sambil teriak-teriak. Matanya merah dan pupilnya bergerak-gerak liar.

"ARGH!"

Aku tersentak. Benar-benar tersentak. Seperti ada yang memukulku, tepat diulu hati. Teriakkan Jongin yang memekakkan telingaku terasa seperti memukulku. Aku langsung sadar dan memandang sekeliling. Melihat keadaan kamarku yang gelap, cuping kupingku bergerak-gerak mendengar suara ledakan yang semakin mendekat, tanganku bergetar dan nafasku bergemuruh. Aku menatap Jongin, yang kini meringkuk disamping tempat tidurku sambil menutup kupingnya. Ia menangis sambil terus merintih. Aku terkesiap dan langsung menghampirinya. Tapi entah kenapa kakiku terasa seperti agar, hingga aku terjatuh dihadapan Jongin.

Aku kalang kabut melihat Jongin yang nafasnya sudah kacau. Dia panik. Entah kenapa aku merasa marah. Disini aku berusaha kuat dan didepanku Jongin jatuh dalam ketakutan. Tapi aku mulai berpikir. Sudah berapa lama aku asik dalam pikiranku sendiri. Apa saja yang terjadi selama itu?

Aku segara menatap wajah Jongin. Ia terlihat mengerikan. Matanya melotot seakan-akan melihat malaikat pencabut nyawa. Ia terus merintih dan bergetar. Aku merasa tak berdaya, lalu aku ingat Suho dan caranya untuk mengatasi member yang panik. Ia pernah melakukannya padaku setidaknya dua kali.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku yang terdengar bergetar. Kutatap mata Jongin yang bergerak-gerak liar. Kupegang kedua tangan Jongin yang menutup telinganya. Kutarik perlahan-lahan, berusaha melepasnya tapi ia tidak mau melepaskannya. Lalu kuhentakkan tangannya hingga terlepas dari telinganya. Ia justru makin panik. Lalu bayangan saat Suho menenangkan kepanikkanku muncuk dalan benakku.

Aku menangkup wajah Jongin, menariknya lembut hingga ia menemukan mataku. Aku segera mengikuti ekspresi Suho saat menenangkanku. Ekspresi yang tenang tapi menuntut.

"Jongin-ah, bernafaslah bersamaku,"

Sumpah, aku tidak pernah berbicara selembut itu. Pada mantan-mantanku saja tidak pernah. Sekali pun tidak pernah. Bahkan pada ibuku.

"Tarik nafas, hembuskan, tarik, hambuskan,tarik.."

Kuucapkan itu berkali-kali sambil mengatur nafasku juga. Lalu aku ingat Lay. Biasanya, disaat panik ia akan bernafas melalui kantung apa pun yang ada didekatnya.

Aku memperhatikan sekelilingku dan menemukan kantung karton. Aku segera menggapainya dan kuberikan pada Jongin. Kubiarkan dia bernafas lewat kantung itu sambil kuusap-usap pundaknya. Tanganya yang berkeringat dan terasa dingin mencengkram tanganku yang memegangi kantung kertas didepan mulut dan hidungnya.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada selusin orang yang menduduki punggungku. Semakin kupandangi mata Jongin, semakin banyak orang yang menduduki punggungku. Nafasku terasa berat dan aku langsung mengaturnya. Aku tahu aku panik. Tapi aku tidak boleh sepanik Jongin, aku harus tetap tenang. Aku tidak boleh takut.

Tapi aku berakhir menangis dengan Jongin yang menangis juga. Tidak hanya wajah Suho dan Lay yang muncul. Tapi makin lama, makin banyak wajah yang muncul. Satu-persatu. Bahkan ada wajah ayahku. Keluargaku, sampai nenekku ikutan muncul. Lalu kenangan muncul. Semuanya menyeruak masuk dalam pikiranku membuat kakiku terasa kaku. Aku tersedu-sedu seperti orang kehilangan segalanya. Tapi aku memang merasa seperti itu. Aku merasa tersesat, hanya berdua bersama Kim Jongin. Sahabatku yang beberapa saat lalu kembali menertawakan kertas kosong bersamaku. Rasanya tidak adil dan aku menangis makin kencang. Berteriak-teriak marah seperti orang kesetanan. Entahlah, semuanya hanya terasa terlalu berat bagiku dan terasa seperi mimpi buruk.

3.

"Kupikir Sehun mati,"

Aku menatap Jongin. Kita berdua masih sedikit terisak, tapi sudah tidak menangis lagi. Diluar sana juga sudah sepi. Aku tidak tahu sampai berapa lama sepi itu akan bertahan.

Aku menatap jejak-jejak air mata dipipi Jongin, lalu segera kubersihkan pipiku dengan lengan bajuku. Berharap tidak ada jejak air mata yang tertinggal dipipiku.

"Tadi ada ledakan. Besar sekali. Tapi kau tidak bangun,"

Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Maksudku, aku ternggelam dalam ketenanganku, sedangkan Jongin ketakutan melihatku yang tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Aku berteriak-teriak membangunkanmu tapi kau tidak bangun juga. Jadi kupikir kau.."

"Mati?"

Ia mengangguk. Aku menghela nafas. Karena tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, akhirnya aku hanya menepuk-nepuk pundak Jongin.

Jongin memandangku dengan tatapan yang tidak kumengerti. Ia menggeleng lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tadi ada helikopter, menembak," Jongin mengarahkan pandangannya kearah lemari. Aku terperangah melihat lemariku yang bolong-bolong. Astaga! Didalamnya ada Givenchy, Pyrex dan Gucci-nya Tao yang kusembunyikan.

"Lalu ledakan-ledak..."

Aku dan Jongin refleks menunduk saat mendengar ledakan yang suaranya benar-benar dekat. Aku dan Jongin saling berpandangan, tubuh kami berdua kembali bergetar. Aku segera mengintip keluar jendela.

Tubuhku terasa mendingin saat kulihat keadaan luar yang benar-benar kacau. Beberapa gedung hancur, mobil-mobil berserakan dan jantungku terasa tertohok saat melihat ada mayat-mayat yang tergeletak. Kakinya hilang, hancur, bahkan ada yang tinggal setengah badan.

"Sehun..."

Aku menoleh menatap Jongin yang memandang keluar. Keringat sebesar jagung keluar dari pelipisnya, mulutnya menganga. Ia terlihat mual. Aku segera menutup matanya dengan tanganku lalu menariknya untuk duduk.

"Jangan dilihat," Bisikku pelan.

Jujur saja. Aku juga tak sanggup melihatnya. Perutku terasa bergolak. Astaga, orang-orang itu. Bagaimana mungkin bisa jadi seperti itu? Apa yang dirasakan keluarganya saat melihat itu. Perasaanku yang orang asing saja sudah terasa sesak. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, berusaha menepis pikiran terburuk yang hinggap dikepalaku.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Kudengar Jongin berbisik. Menatapku, seakan-akan hanya aku yang tahu jawabannya. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng dan merasa tak berdaya.

"Kita akan menunggu,"

Jongin menatapku. Ia menggeleng kencang, "Sehun kurasa mereka tidak akan datang,"

Aku menghela nafas, mengusap wajahku lalu menatap lemariku yang bolong-bolong itu.

"Kau punya ide yang lebih baik?"

Jongin membuka mulutnya, tapi aku langsung menyela karena aku takut idenya sama seperti yang kupikirkan sekarang,

"Pergi keluar adalah alternatif paling akhir Jongin."

Aku menunjuk keluar, telunjukku mengacung tepat pada mayat yang tergeletak tanpa tangan. "Kau lihat? Aku tidak mau berakhir seperti itu. Diluar jauh lebih bahaya Jongin."

Jongin menutup matanya lalu menghela nafas. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya. Jujur, aku ingin mengatakan, "Hey Jongin. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji." Tapi aku butuh seseorang yang meyakinkanku juga. Bahwa ini semua hanya mimpi buruk dan besok aku akan bangun pagi-pagi dengan mencium aroma masakan D.O. Ada manager hyung yang marah-marah sambil mengkoordinir jadwal.

Aku berjanji, jika ini semua hanya mimpi buruk, aku tidak akan ngamuk saat terbangun dengan Chanyeol yang sedang *¹on disampingku. Bahkan kalau Chanyeol menciumku aku tak akan menendangnya. Aku janji. Aku hanya ingin ini semua berakhir. Aku bahkan merindukan tangisan Tao, nyanyian Chen dikamar mandi yang―percayalah, seperti orang gila.

Tapi saat aku melihat lampu gantung di langit-langit kamarku bergoyang-goyang. Lalu kualihkan pandanganku dan menatap lemariku yang hancur, juga ada tubuh Jongin yang gemetaran disampingku. Aku tahu bahwa ini semua nyata dan rasanya pahit.

4.

Aku menatap keluar jendela sambil menghisap Winston. Jongin duduk disampingku. Sejak ledakan tadi, Jongin tidak mau jauh-jauh dariku. Kebetulan, aku juga tidak mau jauh-jauh darinya. Aku takut ketoilet tanpa Jongin. Aku takut saat kembali dari toilet dan mendapati Jongin sudah tak bernyawa. Aku memejamkan mataku erat saat pikiran itu datang kembali. Aku menghela nafas, berharap kekacauan ini akan menghilang bersama helaan nafasku. Mengambang diudara lalu pergi. Jauh-jauh. Tidak usah balik lagi, mati kalau perlu.

Aku sudah memakai bajuku kembali, aku bahkan memakai jaket tebal dan sepatu. Begitu juga Jongin. Kami berdua ingin segera langsung keluar saat petugas datang. Tapi, aku tahu, walaupun diam, kami tidak bersiap-siap menyambut petugas datang. Tapi bersiap untuk alternatif paling akhir. Kami bahkan sudah mengisi tas ransel kami dengan makanan yang tidak seberapa, minuman hangat dalam termos dan kotak P3K milik Suho. Digenggamanku ada tongkat baseball dan Jongin mengambil pisau dapur paling besar dan beberapa potong apel. Ia mengupasnya, memotongnya menjadi beberapa bagian, lalu memakannya. Aku hanya terkekeh dalam hati melihat itu sambil berusaha menikmati potongan apel yang diberikan Jongin. Astaga anak itu mengupas kulit apel bersama sebagian dagingnya. Lebih baik tidak usah dikupas, langsung makan saja. Tapi aku tidak berkomentar. Entahlah, aku hanya merasa Jongin menyibukkan dirinya dengan mengupas apel untuk menghindar dari kenyataan.

"Ah!"

Karena paranoid. Mataku langsung menajam, manatap waspada, tubuhku langsung tegak dan kepalaku langsung menoleh kearah suara itu. Degup jantungku memelan saat aku menatap Jongin yang sedang mengemut jari telunjuknya. Jujur aku ingin sekali memukul kepalanya dengan tongkat baseballku. Tapi kuurung niatku dan kulontarkan lelucon hambar, "Memotong jarimu sendiri, heh?"

Aku merasa tubuh Jongin yang tersentak pelan, ia menatap lantai cukup lama lalu menoleh menatapku. Alisnya bertautan. Aku memandangnya, menanyakan ada apa melalui tatapanku.

"Menurutmu Lay hyung akan baik-baik saja?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, kurasakan sesuatu menghantamku. Tubuhku yang pada dasarnya sudah tegak semakin menegak. Kepalaku terasa berat dan pertanyaan Jongin langsung memancing semua pikiran terburuk untuk masuk dan mengacak-acak jalan otakku.

Hemofilia.

Lay adalah penderita penyakit itu. Astaga, bahkan tusukan jarum kecil saja sudah membahayakan apa lagi tusukan peluru. Tubuhku langsung terasa dingin dan aku hanya bisa menggeleng sambil berbisik pelan dengan suara bergetar, "Kita hanya bisa berdoa Jongin-ah,"

Lalu aku merasa lebih tua dari Jongin. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi, Jongin bertindak seakan-akan aku ini selimutnya yang akan melindunginya disaat ia kedinginan.

Dingin?

Kalian mungkin tahu siapa yang aku pikirkan saat ini 'kan? Si Byun itu pasti kedinginan sekarang. Kuharap ada banyak selimut ditempat pengungsian dan kuharap tempat itu memiliki penghangat ruangan. Baekhyun bisa kena hipotermia. Aku pernah melihatnya sekali, gara-gara Chanyeol membuka jendela malam-malam, padahal malam itu salju turun lebat sekali. Kris memarahi Chanyeol habis-habisan dan menyuruh Chanyeol tidur bersamanya, tapi Tao tidak mau berpisah dengan Kris. Chanyeol juga menolak pisah kamar dengan Baekhyun. Saat itu kami semua belum dekat, mungkin sekitar tujuh atau delapan hari kami tinggal bersama untuk mempersiapkan debut. Kris mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa Cina. Aku bertanya apa artinya dan Luhan berbisik, "Artinya jangan manja," Dan aku mengerti kenapa Tao marah dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Kris terlihat menyesal, tapi sudah seharusnya Kris berkata seperti itu. Kita ini satu grup dan jika kita selalu menempel pada satu orang terdekat kita, maka group ini tidak akan solid. Saat itu Tao tidak akan pergi kemana pun tanpa Kris. Kurasa Tao merasa tidak aman tanpa kehadiran Kris. Jadi, kupikir saat itu Kris menganggap sebagai saat yang tepat untuk mempererat hubungan kami semua yang masih seumur jagung. Ya, kami memang sudah lama dilatih bersama tapi tetap saja hanya beberapa yang benar-benar dekat. Maksudku, saat menjadi siswa pelatihan kita 'kan bersaing untuk didebutkan.

Kris menepuk pundak Suho, mungkin maksudnya, "Jaga Baekhyun," Suho hanya mengangguk sambil menerima selimut dari D.O lalu menyelimuti Baekhyun yang sudah gemetar dan membiru.

Aku tidak ingat banyak tentang malam itu. Aku ingat Kris dan Tao berargumen dengan bahasa Cina, berteriak-teriak dan saat aku mendengar sesuatu yang pecah aku melesat keluar. Luhan berusaha menahanku tapi gagal.

Aku bengong menatap pecahan piring yang bertebar dimana-mana, aku menatap tangan Tao yang memegang piring lalu ia berteriak didepan wajah Kris sambil melempar piring itu kelantai dan pecahannya tersebar kemana-mana. Aku membuka mulutku dan menatap Tao heran. Sumpah, aku baru pertama kali melihatnya marah sampai seperti itu. Pasti masalahnya bukan karena Kris mengatainya manja. Tidak bukan itu. Mereka berdua memiliki masalah yang lebih dalam dan rumit, bahkan sampai saat ini aku tidak tahu apa akar permasalahan mereka.

Teriakkan Kris dan Tao terhenti begitu saja saat ada suara lain yang berteriak dengan bahasa Cina.

Lay.

Ia menginjak pecahan kaca yang berserakan. Semuanya benar-benar hening. Dulu aku tidak tahu kalau Lay menderita hemofilia. Jadi aku hanya memandang heran Tao yang menutup mulutnya dan Kris yang meremas rambutnya.

Malam itu benar-benar kacau. Aku duduk dikasurku, memandang keluar jendela berharap bisa menemukan bintang. Tapi malam itu terlalu terang hingga bintang tidak kelihatan.

Luhan disampingku menceritakan tentang penyakit Lay. Hemofilia, kelainan genetik pada darah yang disebabkan kurangnya faktor pembekuan darah. Darah akan sulit membeku.

Aku ingat Chanyeol menggotong Baekhyun yang sudah pingsan dan Kris menggotong Lay kerumah sakit. Aku ingat Tao menangis dan Xiumin duduk disampingnya, mengelus-elus pundaknya. D.O yang masih pendiam, hanya menepuk kepala Tao pelan lalu mengurung diri dikamar. Jongin yang tidur dikasur Chanyeol karena takut untuk mengetuk pintu dan membangunkan D.O. Kami semua yang memikirkana besok. Membayangkan wajah manager hyung yang memerah seperti babi panggang setengah matang. Saat itu dalam benakku hanya terlampir pertanyaan , Apakah Baekhyun dan Lay baik-baik saja? Kita jadi debut 'kan?

Tapi semuanya kembali berjalan lancar beberapa minggu kemudian. Walau pun kena damprat habis-habisan tapi kurasa hubungan kami oke, justru bertambah baik.

5.

Aku tersentak mendengar suara tawa Jongin. Aku memandang Jongin yang tertawa geli. Apa dia sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya? Aku segera meletakkan punggung tanganku didahinya. Ia menepis tanganku pelan lalu menunjuk kedepan, kearah jendela. Aku mengikuti arah telunjuk Jongin dan mendapati seorang anak perempuan bermata bulat dan berrambut panjang hitam. Anak itu berada didalam apartemennya, menatap kami lewat jendela apartemennya yang berhadapan dengan jendela kamarku. Anak berbibir mirip Jongin itu melambai-lambaikan boneka Barbienya. Aku mau tidak mau tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Anak itu benar-benar cantik.

Aku mengeryit menatapnya menggerak-gerakkan tangannya dengan gerakkan aneh.

"Dia bilang kau tampan, seperti Ken."

Dapat kurasakan wajahku yang makin mengeryit menatap Jongin, "Dari mana kau tahu dia mengatakan itu? Dan siapa itu Ken? Ken VIXX maksudmu?"

Jongin menggeleng lalu tertawa geli sekali, "Dia tuna rungu, Sehun-ah. Dan Ken yang dia maksud itu pacarnya Barbie,"

Aku memandang takjub kearah Jongin. "Kau bisa bahasa isyarat?"

Jongin tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk, "Adik sepupuku tuna rungu,"

"Itu keren sekali! Serius. Kau harus mengajariku," Aku menepuk bahunya dan ia tertawa kecil.

"Benarkah? Menurutmu itu keren?"

Aku mengangguk lalu tersenyum jail, "Dan aku tidak tahu kalau kau memiliki hubungan dengan Barbie. Maksudku, apa kau begitu dekat dengan Barbie? Hingga kau mengetahui pacarnya?"

"Hey!"

Jongin mendelik dan meraih leherku kemudian memitingku sambil mengusak-usak tinjunya diatas kepalaku.

"Aku punya dua kakak perempuan Sehun-ah. Dan perempuan ingin dimengerti,"

Aku mencibirnya, "Jadi kau mengerti perempuan heh? Lover-boy?"

Jongin melemper kulit apel kearahku sambil mendengus, kemudian ia tertawa.

Lalu selama beberapa saat semuanya terasa seakan-akan kembali normal. Aku, Jongin dan anak perempuan disebrang sana.

Jongin mengatakan kalau jendela kamar anak itu bersebrangan dengan jendela kamarnya dan D.O. Jongin selalu berbicara dengan anak itu setiap malam dan anak itu bercerita banyak tentang harinya yang masih sederhana tapi penuh warna meski ia memiliki keterbatasan. Jongin ingat masa kecilnya setiap kali anak itu menceritakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Aku tersenyum menatap mata Jongin yang berbinar setiap menatap anak itu. Mereka berdua asik bercakap-cakap dan aku asik menatap dua manusia ini yang berbicara dengan bahasa isyarat yang sama tak kupahaminya dengan bahasa Cina. Tapi aku memiliki keasikkan sendiri menatap wajah mereka berdua yang sangat ekspresif. Setiap menggerakkan tangan, kali itu pula ekspresi mereka berubah. Bahkan aku melihat ekspresi Jongin yang mirip bebek keselek. Sumpah itu priceless, seharusnya kuabadikan momen tadi.

Aku memandang anak perempuan itu, lalu tersenyum. Rambutnya hitam dan ikal dibagian bawah, terlihat indah. Kalau sudah besar pasti kupacari. Matanya besar seperti kelereng, pipinya tembem dan memerah karena dingin.

Aku tersedak air liurku sendiri saat melihat seorang wanita merangkul anak itu. Dia cantik sekali. Aku melihat wanita itu mengangguk pada Jongin. Aku langsung menoleh kearah Jongin dan bertanya setengah berteriak, "Kau mengenalnya?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Dia kakak anak itu,"

"Astaga Jongin, kau mengenal wanita secantik itu tapi kau tidak membuat pergerakkan sama sekali,"

Jongin menatapku seakan-akan aku ini seekor katak yang minta dicium. Ia mencibirku lalu berkata agak sarkastik, "Umurnya tiga puluh sembilan tahun,"

Aku tersedak air liurku. Dia terlalu cantik untuk menjadi tua. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku lalu menepuk-nepuk paha Jongin, "Tidak apa-apa, dia terlihat lebih muda dari kita,"

Jongin menelan ludahnya lalu menepuk pundakku, "Dia sudah punya empat anak Sehun-ah,"

Aku agak kaget saat mendengarnya. Empat anak dan masih memiliki tubuh sebagus itu? Aku menggeleng lagi dan saat aku membuka mulutku Jongin langsung menyelak, "Dia sudah menikah tiga kali,"

Aku tidak banyak komentar saat mendengar itu. Aku langsung diam dan duduk, mendengar Jongin yang tertawa geli.

Aku menatap wanita itu lagi. Dia terlalu terlihat muda dan menipu. Tapi aku tidak menyangka dia sudah menikah tiga kali. Astaga bahkan prinspi hidupku adalah, cari pacar yang banyak dan cari istri yang akan menemaniku sampai mati. Lalu entah kenapa aku justru berpikir apa yang sudah dilalui wanita itu hingga membuatnya menikah tiga kali.

Saat aku sedang asik dalam pikiranku, tiba-tiba suara tembakkan memekakkan telinga dan suara tawa Jongin lenyap. Aku dapat merasakan tangan Jongin yang meremas lengan bajuku.

Wanita cantik itu tertembak, sedangkan anak perempuan yang tidak bisa mendengar itu terus menggerakkan tangannya, menceritakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan pada Jongin.

Pikiranku bekerja lebih cepat dari yang kubayangkan. Tembakkan itu, berasal dari atas asrama kami. Aku tadi melihat sekilas arah peluru itu meluncur cepat, awalnya aku tidak yakin tapi saat aku melihat bayangan seorang tentara dengan senjatanya terpantul dari kaca jendela yang tertutup digedung depan―apartemen anak itu dan wanita itu. Nalarku langsung bekerja.

Dan sebelum Jongin berteriak lalu melompat lewat jendela kamarku, aku langsung menutup mulutnya dan menariknya untuk menunduk.

"Ssssttt... Jongin-ah, tentara itu ada diatas kita." Aku melihat mata Jongin yang membesar dan memerah. Ia menggeleng. Tadinya kupikir dia akan memberontak dan pergi untuk menyelamatkan anak itu. Tapi ia hanya terduduk lemas sambil terus menggeleng.

Aku menoleh dan menatap anak itu yang menatapku sambil tersenyum. Ia masih belum menyadari keadaan ini. Aku tersenyum lebar lalu kembali menatap Jongin. Ia terlihat tak berdaya. Aku takut ia panik lagi. Jadi aku menariknya dan membenamkan wajahnya diketiakku. "Jangan dilihat," Perintahku.

Jongin meremas-remas bajuku. Aku tahu dia setengah mati menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak atau pergi keluar untuk menyelamatkan anak itu. Kurasa ia memikirkanku dan keadaan yang sulit saat ini.

Aku mencoba menatap anak itu dan tersenyum, tapi aku tidak sanggup menolehkan kepalaku. Aku memejamkan mataku dan meremas baju Jongin. Menolak untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi.

Saat suara letusan senjata terdengar, aku bisa mendengar Jongin memekik dan aku tidak sadar kalau aku menahan nafas sampai Jongin terjatuh dan menarik-narik celanaku.

"Dia hanya anak kecil Sehun!" Jongin berseru pelan dan aku bersyukur dia tidak berteriak.

Aku hanya bisa berdiri dan marah pada diriku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dan aku sangat bodoh. Aku terkecoh oleh ketenangan sesaat, dengan tawa Jongin, anak kecil dan wanita cantik. Aku melupakan bahwa saat ini kami sedang bersembunyi dari pembantaian Utara dan harap-harap cemas menunggu kedatangan petugas.

6.

Kini aku dan Jongin bersembunyi disamping lemari. Berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara gaduh dan berusaha untuk tidak panik. Jongin menggenggam erat pisau dapurnya, tangannya gemetaran dan matanya merah. Aku tahu ia ingin menangis tapi ia menahannya.

Aku duduk disamping Jongin, menelan air liurku berkali-kali, kedua tanganku memeluk tongkat baseball dan bersiap-siap menerkam apapun yang terlihat mencurigakan. Aku berusaha membuang ingatanku yang masih segar. Ingatan saat wanita cantik itu tertembak dan berusaha melupakan suara tembakkan itu. Hatiku terasa sesak dan aku tahu ini perasaan bersalah.

Aku melihat Jongin memejamkan matanya erat sekali dan tubuhnya yang gemetaran. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaanku. Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Aku sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk membuatnya berhenti, tapi tetap tidak bisa. Suhu tubuhku terasa panas dingin tidak karuan. Aku mengatur nafasku dan terus mengsugestikan diriku,

"Jangan cemas,"

"Jangan takut."

"Berjuanglah,"

Aku masih memikirkan, apakah petugas akan datang? Atau aku dan Jongin harus melakukan alternatif paling akhir? Sebelum tentara itu mendobrak pintu asrama kami. Aku menghela nafas berat dan memandang lampu gantung yang bergoyang-goyang di langit-langit kamarku.

Menatapnya seakan-akan lampu gantung itu akan melemparkan kunci untuk membuka pintu dan kabur dari hari yang buruk ini.

"Alternatif paling akhir Sehun-ah,"

Aku mendengar Jongin berbisik pelan. Suaranya terdengar serak dan nyaris habis.

"Kita harus melakukannya,"

*¹: maksud dari on itu artinya Chanyeol lagi dalam pengaruh ganja. High high gitu.


	3. Chapter 3 - Blue Tomorrow

3. Blue Tomorrow

1.

Aku menangkup segelas Blue Montain yang sudah mendingin, berusaha mencari sisa kehangatan dari gelas karton putih itu. Aku tidak pernah minum kopi seenak dan semahal ini. Biasanya aku hanya membeli kopi saset di supermarket. Rasanya juga pahit walaupun sudah ada tulisan "extra sugar". Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah merasakan kopi Blue Montain ini jika aku tidak berteman dengan Joonmyeon. Dia yang memberiku satu kantong biji kopi seharganya $40 per pon ini. Di beli langsung di Jamaika.

Aku tidak terlalu suka kopi. Lebih enak susu, apalagi Bubble Tea. Itu surga dunia. Entah apa yang beda dengan kopi ini, mungkin karena mahal rasanya jadi enak. Atau mungkin aku hanya ingin terlihat keren karena anak-anak lain memuji kenikmatan kopi mahal ini. Bagiku rasanya biasa saja. Hanya sedikit lebih enak dari kopi saset.

Aku bukan penikmat kopi sejati, jadi aku tidak merasakan sesuatu yang spesial dari kopi ini. Mungkin bagi beberapa orang yang benar-benar penikmat kopi, Blue Montain adalah sebuah kopi yang layak dinikmati dengan penuh perasaan. Mungkin mereka akan menghirup aromanya dulu baru menyesap sedikit kopi itu, kemudian bergumam sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Lalu berseru, "Fantastis!"

Atau mungkin karena aku sedang galau? Sehingga kopi yang dibilang super enak ini jadi terasa biasa saja dilidahku. Entahlah dari tadi perasaanku tidak menentu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu berada dimana. Yang jelas aku duduk diatas jungkat-jungkit, disebuah taman antah berantah, sudah jam sepuluh malam tapi aku tidak berencana pulang. Aku butuh ketenangan dan kebetulan aku nyasar ketempat yang tepat. Taman ini agak seram sebab aku sendirian disini. Tapi tempat ini sepi, cocok untuk mendinginkan kegusaran yang terasa panas didadaku dan naik kekepalaku.

Aku baru mendapat kabar bahwa adik ibuku kritis karena dipukul suaminya yang pemabuk. Tempurung tengkoraknya retak. Saat ini suasana rumahku pasti kacau dan kondisi hatiku sedang tidak bagus untuk mengatasi suasana yang runyam.

Jika kalian bertanya; Apa aku dicampakkan oleh seorang gadis? Apa cintaku ditolak? Apa gadisku marah padaku? Jawabannya, tidak. Aku memiliki setidaknya satu orang gadis yang kudekati disetiap sekolah di Seoul. Aku tidak pernah dicampakkan, tapi aku mencampakkan. Aku tidak pernah ditolak dan aku sudah sering menolak. Setiap gadis yang marah padaku selalu minta maaf duluan. Kalian mungkin berpikir aku ini arogan dan tidak berperasaan. Aku memang arogan, tapi aku bisa jadi orang yang paling peduli. Aku tidak berperasaan terhadap orang yang tidak bisa menyentuh perasaanku. Suatu saat nanti mungkin ada seorang gadis yang akan menyentuh hatiku, tapi untuk saat ini sepertinya tidak ada. Cukup untuk main dan iseng, sebelum aku debut. Kalau sudah jadi penyanyi nanti 'kan aku akan sulit jalan bareng gadis-gadis oke. Jadi kupikir tidak ada salahnya 'kan menikmati yang ada saat ini?

Lalu apa yang membuatku galau? Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini banyak kejadian yang membuatku berpikir kalau bertambah umur itu tidak terlalu menyenangkan. Ya, sebentar lagi hari jadiku, tapi aku berharap tidak ada yang membesar-besarkannya, tidak ada pesta kejutan atau melucuti pakaianku lalu mengikatku dipohon. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Mungkin aku terlalu banyak berpikir, atau kondisiku sedang labil. Hal-hal seperti, "mengerjai the birthday boy" itu memang menyebalkan tapi rasanya akan menyenangkan untuk dikenang.

Dulu saat-saat seperti itu selalu menjadi hari yang paling kutunggu-tunggu. Mendapat uang tambahan, hadiah dan semakin banyak ucapan yang aku dapatkan maka itu berarti makin banyak orang yang peduli dan memperhatikanku.

Tapi sekarang semuanya berputar balik pada poros terujung, mentok. Seiring bertambahnya umur, aku semakin mengerti keadaan sekelilingku. Semua masalah terjadi dan melimpahkan perasaan tak enak kedalam hatiku lalu mengaduknya pakai mixer. Sudah makin tidak jelas seperti apa rasanya itu perasaan.

Seiring waktu bertambah, bertambah pula memoriku. Entah kenapa―mungkin karena masalah adik ibuku. Memori buruk tiba-tiba mengunjungi pikiranku. Dan aku berpikir, seiring umur bertambah, semakin banyak hal yang kumengerti dan makin tinggi level masalah yang akan kutangani.

Dan makin banyak orang-orang yang kukenal pergi. Tiap tahun, bulan dan hari. Pergi keluar kota, keluar negeri, pindah rumah atau sekolah bahkan pindah kealam lain. Orang-orang disekitarku satu per satu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Keluargaku, temanku, keluarga temanku, guruku, tetangga, temannya temanku, dll. Dan semakin tua umurku, aku semakin mengerti apa itu pergi ke alam lain. Aku merasa takut dan tidak siap untuk merasa kehilangan. Aku jauh dari kata siap untuk melompati alam lain dan memulai kehidupan baru disana.

Seharusnya aku tidak perlu memikirkannya saat hari jadiku makin dekat. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memikirkannya. Mungkin aku harus main bungee jumping lalu teriak sekencang-kencangnya, melepas sesuatu yang terasa seperti mengganjal didadaku.

Aku menghela nafas dan memperhatikan uap putih yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku tidak memiliki masalah yang berat saat ini. Satu-satunya yang kuanggap masalah adalah keputusanku menjadi siswa pelatihan di SM. Semuanya terasa berat, tekanan dari para pelatih, CEO, tekanan tentang masa depan yang tidak jelas. Juga senior yang menekanku padahal statusnya hanya senior siswa pelatihan. Belum terkenal saja sudah songong apa lagi kalau sudah didebutkan? Rasanya mau BAB kalau memikirkannya.

Lalu aku berpikir. Akankah aku sanggup menghadapi masalah yang lebih berat? Atau nantinya aku justru menghindar dari masalah? Menghadapi masalah terdengar lebih keren. Membuat masalah terdengar seperti seorang berandalan, dan berandalan itu keren, setidaknya menurutku. Tapi untuk saat ini aku ingin terhindar dari masalah. Terdengar seperti seorang pengecut memang. Tapi apakah masalah akan menghindariku? Maksudku, masalah bisa datang kapan saja 'kan? Seperti, misalnya, aku tidak sengaja kentut didepan wajah anak seorang jaksa terkenal, lalu anak itu marah dan memukulku. Aku jadi ikut-ikutan emosi dan memukulnya sampai babak belur, lalu ayahnya marah dan menuntutku. Keluargaku tidak punya koneksi dijalur hukum, sudah tamat riwayatku. Padahal cuma gara-gara kentut. Itu kan mekanisme tubuh yang normal. Agak konyol memang, tapi kekonyolan itu akan terasa pahit jika itu benar-benar terjadi. Aku jadi merasa ingin menghentikan umurku, saat aku masih berumur sepuluh tahun dulu. Saat kakakku belum sibuk dengan pacarnya, ayahku yang tidak sesibuk sekarang dan ibuku yang lebih sehat. Rasanya pasti menyenangkan.

Memikirkan hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi memang hanya akan membuang waktu. Tapi jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik, kenapa tidak? Lagi pula itu tidak merugikan siapa pun. Aku hanya perlu bengong dan menghayal ini-itu. Paling aku akan terlihat seperti orang idiot, senyum-senyum sendiri diatas jungkat-jungkit di sebuah taman antah berantah.

Dan masalah datang.

Aku tidak tahu aku ada dimana.

Bahkan aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa ada disini.

Bagaimana caraku pulang?

Aku mendesah gusar lalu meneguk Blue Montainku, mencoba menghangatkan tubuhku, tapi kopi ini ternyata sudah benar-benar dingin. Kalau cuaca tidak sedingin ini aku bisa saja tidur disini seperti orang tuna wisma. Besok saat sudah terang dan suasana sudah ramai, aku bisa bertanya pada orang-orang sekitar. Tapi saat ini keadaan benar-benar dingin. Kalau aku bermalam disini bisa-bisa besok tubuhku akan diamputasi semua.

Tubuhku tersentak saat melihat sosok bayangan yang bersembunyi disekitar pohon didepanku. Jaraknya cukup jauh dariku, jadi kupikir tidak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan. Jadi aku berteriak seolah-olah menantangnya,

"Siapa disana?"

Lalu tiba-tiba orang itu berlari kearahku. Aku tidak sempat berbuat apa-apa, pikiranku kosong tapi jantungku berdegup kencang seakan-akan jantungku yang berpikir bahwa ada bahaya yang mengintai, bukan otakku.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa terangkat, saat sosok itu meluncur cepat dan menghentakkan tubuh babonnya dibangku jungkat-jungkit didepanku.

Aku bersumpah kalau tanganku tidak berpegangan pada pegangan jungkat-jungkit, tubuhku pasti sudah terpental setidaknya sejauh lima meter.

Aku tertunduk sambil menghela nafas pelan, berusaha mengatur dan menenangkan diriku dari keterkejutan tadi, juga berusaha menahan emosiku. Ayolah, aku hanya ingin duduk sendirian ditempat tenang, bengong dan nostalgia sambil menghayalkan masa-masa kecilku dulu. Kok susah ya? Padahal permintaanku itu simpel dan tidak merugikan orang.

Aku mendengus dan mendongakkan kepalaku. Aku sudah mengambil nafas dalam dan siap untuk menyemburkan kalimat-kalimat makian, bahkan seisi kebun binatang akan kubawa, kalau perlu sampai segala macam kotoran yang ada dibumi ini akan kulontarkan.

Tapi aku berakhir membuang semua nafasku saat melihat sosok sialan tadi tersenyum lebar dan senyumnya terlihat seakan-akan memakan seluruh wajahnya. Pipi dan hidungnya merah karena dingin. Kuping caplangnya yang keluar dari topi rajutnya membuat sosok tersebut terlihat seperti peri paling mesum yang pernah kulihat. Rambutnya coklat, panjang dan terlihat kering. Efek memakai cat rambut murahan.

"Hallo Sehun-ah,"

Aku hanya bergumam malas menjawab sapaan Chanyeol, sosok sialan itu. Mau kubentak, tapi dia lebih tua dariku dan lebih parahnya dia mengenal ibuku. Bisa-bisa ia menceritakan ketidaksopananku pada ibuku. Dari pada salah bicara, lebih baik aku diam saja. Bengong, meratapi nasibku yang sebentar lagi akan digilas habis oleh ocehan dan candaan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya aku tidak masalah dengan semua itu, lagi pula leluconnya kocak. Tapi suasana hatiku sedang membutuhkan teman ngobrol yang tenang, atau kalau perlu tidak usah ada yang datang dan mengganggu. Aku bukan bermaksud kasar disini, aku hanya ingin sendiri.

"Kau ada masalah Sehun-ah? Wajahmu terlihat tidak enak dilihat," Aku menatapnya datar, dalam hati aku memakinya dan berteriak kalau masalah yang ada saat ini berasal darinya.

Aku mengendikkan bahuku lalu menunduk, meletakkan dahiku diatas pegangan jungkat-jungkit, melihat kebawah, kearah kakiku yang menjuntai-juntai. Karena berat badan Chanyeol lebih berat dariku, otomatis posisiku kini diatasnya.

Aku menggoyang-goyangkan kakiku kedepan-kebelakang, menikmati tengkukku yang ditiup anggin, juga rambutku yang tidak dilindungi topi atau apapun. Aku melirik sekilas jam tanganku, lalu kembali keposisi nyaman tadi. Sudah hampir jam dua belas. Ternyata aku memakan waktu terlalu banyak hanya untuk bengong dan memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya kupikirkan. Aku tidak tahu kalau galau itu memakan waktu, kupikir kau akan merasa waktu berjalan lambat disaat kau merasa tidak senang. Tapi nyatanya tidak seperti itu. Mungkin suasana disini terlalu tenang hingga aku melupakan waktu dan terlalu asik dalam pikiranku sendiri.

"Sehun-ah,"

Aku bergumam, kecil dan singkat. Berharap dia bisa membaca nada gumamanku yang menyuruhnya pergi. Tapi kurasa Park itu terlalu positif hingga kurang dalam hal-hal negatif seperti membaca keadaan yang tidak menginginkanya untuk berada disini.

"Aku bisa sulap,"

Aku terdiam cukup lama, kemudian kuangkat kepalaku lalu meletakan daguku diatas pegangan jungkat-jungkit, melirik kebawah, menatap Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk menatap entah apa. Semut, mungkin? Chanyeol selalu terkesan pada apapun, jadi aku curiga jangan-jangan ia terkesan pada semut-semut yang tidak kedinginan.

"Sulap apa?"

Ia terlihat kaget dengan suaraku yang tiba-tiba terdengar, ia mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menatapku,lalu tersenyum.

"Kupikir kau tertidur,"

Aku menatapnya malas, kalau tahu seperti itu lebih baik aku tidak usah menanggapi ocehannya. Tapi kurasa sulap bisa sedikit menghiburku. Ya, sebenarnya aku berharap Chanyeol melakukan sulap atraksi yang berakhir dengan kegagalan. Itu pasti kocak dan bisa membuatku tertawa sampai pingsan melihat wajahnya yang polos itu.

"Jadi, kau bisa sulap apa?"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyeringai dan sumpah itu membuatku merinding. Bisakah ia tidak membuka mulutnya terlalu lebar, bisa-bisa giginya kering semua tertiup angin malam.

"Aku bisa menebak hari ulang tahunmu,"

Aku otomatis langsung memejamkan mataku dan merutuki diriku sendiri. Seharusnya tadi aku pura-pura tidur saja. Sumpah, dari semua sulap dia memilih untuk menebak hari ulang tahunku? Disaat aku galau-galau tak jelas tentang masalah yang bertambah sulit seiring bertambahnya umur? Ayolah, yang benar saja. Kuharap dia melakukan sulap atraksi menghilang dalam sekejap lalu tidak usah balik lagi. Itu pasti mengagumkan. Aku serius, bahkan itu lebih mengagumkan daripada sulap atraksi jalan diatas air. Chanyeol yang menghilang dan tidak balik lagi? Coba bayangkan betapa tenangnya hari-hariku tanpa ocehannya. Mungkin aku akan sedikit merindukannya. Sedikit, tidak usah banyak-banyak.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan dan terpaksa tersenyum, "Aku tidak tertarik Hyung,"

Dan sumpah aku melihat raut kecewa dari wajahnya, meskipun sedikit. Ia tetap tersenyum dan berkata, "Oh begitu,"Dengan nada bicara yang membuatku tidak enak hati.

Ingatkan aku untuk mengerjainya, oke?

Atau mempermalukannya didepan gadisnya. Kurasa itu lebih seru.

"Baiklah, cepat lakukan sulapmu sebelum aku berubah pikiran,"

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol langsung tersenyum lebar. Aku yakin kalau ini film pasti akan ada efek cahaya yang berasal dari giginya yang besar-besar dan putih itu.

Chanyeol berdehem, lalu berkata"Kalikan tanggal ulang tahunmu dengan angka lima,"Ia cepat-cepat menambahkan,"Tapi jangan beritahu aku hasilnya, simpan saja dikepalamu,"

Dua belas dikali lima; enam puluh.

"Sudah?"

Aku hanya mengangguk samar, berharap Chanyeol akan segera menghentikan sulap-sulapannya ini. Tapi kurasa Chanyeol terlalu bersemangat hingga bisa melihat anggukan kepalaku. Ia tersenyum, kali ini tidak terlalu lebar, lalu menyuruhku lagi.

"Lalu tambahkan enam,"

Enam puluh enam.

"Kalikan empat,"

Dua ratus enam puluh empat.

"Tambahkan sembilan,"

Dua ratus tujuh puluh tiga.

Aku mendesah gusar, menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum makin lebar. Diam-diam aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang terbuai dalam permainan sulap-sulapan Chanyeol. Sebab, sumpah aku jadi penasaran. Maksudnya apa? Dikali, ditambah, dikali, ditambah. Ini sulap atau pelajaran anak SD. Apa sekarang metamatika ada sulapnya juga? Sulap Matematika gitu? Setelah matematika punya hubungan dengan volume bak air yang terkuras. Sekarang matematika membuat hubungan dengan sulap. Kuharap hubungan mereka tidak berlangsung lama. Entah kenapa aku jadi muak, tapi penasaran. Kuharap sulap-sulapan Chanyeol akan gagal. Aku benar-benar akan tertawa, tawa paling keras yang akan kukeluarkan dalam beberapa hari terakhir ini. Rasanya pasti manis.

"Kalikan lima,"

Entah kenapa―sambil menghitung-hitung dalam kepalaku, aku jadi ikutan senyum-senyum. Membayangkan wajah dungu Chanyeol yang terbuai dalam kegagalan. Haha, maafkan aku agak kasar begini, tapi serius aku benar-benar butuh hiburan. Salahkan Chanyeol yang muncul disaat yang tidak tepat.

Seribu tiga ratus enam puluh lima.

Aku agak mengeryit saat Chanyeol menjetikkan jarinya, "Lalu tambahkan bulan lahirmu, lalu beritahu aku berapa hasilnya."

Tambah empat, berarti hasilnya, "Seribu tiga ratus enam puluh sembilan," Aku tak tahu kenapa aku menyeringai tapi aku siap melihat Chanyeol yang terenyak dalam kegagalan. Rasanya pasti pahit.

"Beri aku waktu sebentar, oke?"

Aku mengangguk antusias. Entah kenapa untuk sementara aku melupakan kegalauanku yang tidak jelas itu. Mungkin aku terlalu ingin melihat wajah Chanyeol yang memerah karena malu.

Aku memperhatikan gerak-gerik Chanyeol. Bibirnya dikerucutkan dan dahinya berkerut. Aku rasa ia sedang berpikir. Lalu tiba-tiba matanya yang pada dasarnya sudah besar itu bertambah besar. Ia menatapku sekilas, lalu melihat jam tanganya.

Kemudian dia meraup salju ditanah dan memadatkannya lalu melemparnya. Tepat mengenai wajahku. Aku bereaksi lambat dan tidak sempat menghindar. Aku kaget dan marah. Poniku basah dan bibirku terasa kebas. Malam-malam begini dilempar salju? Kalian mau tahu rasanya seperti apa? Ibaratnya, seperti dikasih jus cabai saat kepedasan gara-gara makan ayam merica.

Aku menggeram seperti sapi melahirkan. Sulap apa itu? Itu namanya, secara tidak langsung Chanyeol mengolokku. Tapi saat aku membuka mulut untuk memakinya, ia tiba-tiba berdiri hingga aku terhentak kebawah. Aku berada diposisi atas jungkat-jungkit, ingat?

"Apa-apaan!?" Bentakku, kencang sekali setengah berteriak. Aku segera bangkit dan menerjang Chanyeol hingga ia terjembeb kebelakang. Aku tidak peduli jika ia mengadu pada ibuku.

Aku nyaris memukulnya. Aku sudah melayangkan tinjuku, tinggal kuhantam saja dihidungnya, tapi ia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat punggungku yang sudah dingin bertambah dingin.

Ia mengucapkan, "Selamat ulang tahub Sehun-ah."

Aku bengong menatapnya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, kali ini tidak terlalu lebar dan tidak terlihat menyeramkan. Kali ini senyumnya terlihat menyenangkan.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya dan menunjukkan jam tangannya padaku.

Jam 00.13

Ah, sudah tanggal dua belas. Sudah masuk hari jadiku. Aku berdehem dan segera bangkit dari atas tubuh Chanyeol. Terduduk diatas salju. Aku mengusap hidungku yang memerah karena dingin, "Terima kasih," ucapku pelan lalu berdehem lagi.

Chanyeol meninju lenganku pelan dan tiba-tiba berseru tepat ditelingaku , "Hey, ini ulang tahunmu! Seharusnya kau semangat. Kau terlalu datar Sehun-ah."

Aku menatapnya sekilas lalu mengendikkan bahuku, "Aku hanya banyak pikiran,"

Chanyeol tertawa kencang. "Hey, kita ini masih muda. Pikiran apa sih yang membuatmu sedih?"

Aku menghela nafas dan mengendikkan bahuku tanpa niat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu dimana tempat yang cocok untukmu saat ini,"

Chanyeol meraih tanganku dan menariknya, tapi kutepis pelan tanpa bermaksud membuatnya tersinggung. Chanyeol menatapku bingung dan aku hanya menggeleng. Terlalu malas untuk bersuara.

"Ayolah, aku akan mentraktirmu bubble tea lalu kita akan main di game center," Aku agak tertarik saat ia berkata bubble tea tapi pada akhirnya aku tetap menggeleng. Aku hanya sedang tidak bersemangat, oke? Aku hanya ingin tidur dan melupakan semuanya untuk sementara. Lalu bangun dengan semangat hidup yang baru. Aku hanya remaja labil, oke? Jadi suka-suka kelabilanku.

Aku agak kaget saat Chanyeol menyentil halus kepalaku, "Apa kau berpikir kalau kau bertambah umur, maka masalah akan bertambah banyak?"

Jujur, aku kaget saat mendengar Chanyeol berkata seperti itu. Aku tidak menyangka nalarnya bisa bekerja dengan baik. Ia bisa membacaku, atau mungkin aku terlalu mudah untuk dibaca?

Aku menatapnya, ia menatapku dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Awalnya aku ragu, tapi entah kenapa aku mengangguk. Mengiyakan pertanyaan Chanyeol tadi. Aku tak tahu apa alasannya tapi saat itu Chanyeol terlihat seperti figur seorang kakak yang baik. Jadi aku mencoba mempercayainya. Walaupun aku tidak yakin, sebab Chanyeol selalu memperlihatkan sisi kekanak-kanakkannya. Dia terlalu sulit untuk diajak serius.

Chanyeol menyentil-nyentil pelan kepalaku, aku hanya menggeleng-geleng pelan untuk menghindari sentilannya.

Ia terkekeh pelan, "Kau tahu? Aku juga pernah memikirkan hal yang sama denganmu," Jujur kaget mendengarnya. Chanyeol bisa memikirkan sesuatu yang bisa dibilang cukup berarti dalam. Sepertinya ia menyadari kekagetanku sebab ia berkata, "Jangan kaget, biar begini aku bisa melankolis juga,"

Aku tertawa pelan, karena sumpah aku membayangkan wajah Chanyeol yang sok-sok melankolis. Entah kenapa malah jadi aneh, sebab aku selalu melihatnya tersenyum tanpa beban.

"Hei, lagi pula kita itu masih muda Sehun-ah. Untuk apa takut dengan masalah yang berat? Kita bisa belajar menerimanya dan mengambil sesuatu yang penting. Lagi pula setiap kejadian pasti terjadi karena suatu alasan. Seperti saat kita sendawa karena kenyang."

Aku menatapnya agak horor lalu tertawa sebentar, kemudian aku terdiam. Memikirkan kata-kata Chanyeol yang mengejutkan tapi bijaksana juga. Untuk apa aku berpikir panjang sampai galau tak tentu arah. Buang-buang waktu. Lebih baik aku menerimanya, seperti kata Chanyeol tadi. Belajar untuk menerima sesuatu yang mungkin akan datang tanpa salam. Menjalaninya dan belajar untuk menjadi laki-laki yang bijaksana. Masalah datang karena suatu alasan, konyol atau pun serius. Anggap saja masalah datang untuk memperingatimu dan mengajarimu secara tidak langsung untuk menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik. Manis atau pahit, itu tergantung cara masing-masing orang dalam menyelesaikan masalah.

2.

Aku menghela nafas sambil menatap sebuah pistol kecil ditanganku. Jongin juga dapat satu. Milik manager hyung, hanya dipakai untuk saat-saat darurat seperti sekarang. Walaupun pada awalnya manager hyung tidak yakin untuk memberikan sedikit intruksi tentang cara menggunakan pistol yang benar. Tapi aku bersyukur dulu kami semua membujuknya mati-matian agar dia mau mengajari kami. Setidaknya aku memiliki sedikit edukasi tentang tembak-menembak, meskipun tembakkanku bukan yang terjitu. Jongin adalah penembak jitu. Manager hyung bahkan berkata Jongin bisa menembak dengan mata tertutup. Dia tidak memiliki kemampuan yang dilatih. Semuanya hanya faktor keberuntungan.

Aku menatap Jongin dari ekor mataku. Ia tampak mengawasi dan terlihat akan panik lagi. Aku jadi merasa bersalah.

Tadi aku sempat ngamuk dan menangis, berteriak-teriak membentak Jongin yang tak berdaya. Aku hanya merasa tertekan dan ketakutan hingga semua anggota tubuhku melawan kenyataan. Tidak menerimanya dengan baik. Bisa dibilang tadi aku panik, tapi kepanikkanku dan Jongin beda versi.

Aku tidak ingat banyak. Yang kuingat wajah Jongin yang berteriak sambil menatapku, lalu dapat kurasakan rasa ngilu dirahangku. Kurasa Jongin memukulku untuk menyadarkanku.

Jongin bilang aku menangis cukup lama. Aku jadi malu. Tapi entah kenapa yang kuingat justru kenanganku bersama Chanyeol ditaman antah-berantah, dihari jadiku yang paling labil itu. Ingatanku itu seperti mengingatkanku untuk menerima masalah dan mempelajarinya. Kurasa itu bisa kujadikan motivasiku untuk menyelamatkan diri dari kekacauan ini.

Aku ingat, malam itu Chanyeol membawaku kesebuah atap gedung dan kami berteriak seperti orang kesetanan hingga seseorang menelpon petugas, lalu saat petugas datang kami kabur. Berlari sampai perut kami terasa perih dan kami menghilangkan rasa lelah kami sambil minum bubble tea di game center. Aku tersenyum sedih saat mengingatnya. Sebab saat itu Chanyeol belum mengonsumsi ganja, dia masih asik untuk diajak bicara serius. Kalau sekarang ia lebih sering on hingga susah untuk diajak bicara. Yang ada dia bakal ketawa-ketawa sendiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?"

Aku mengendikkan bahuku, lalu menggeleng dan menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Aku jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Sebagian besar dari diriku masih menolak kenyataan dan merasa ketakutan. Ini bukan film, dimana karakter utama akan selamat dan hidup bahagia diakhir film. Semua yang kualami ini sebuah realitas yang bahkan tidak pernah berani kumimpikan dalam tidurku. Aku melirik Jongin yang terlihat kacau sambil menerka-nerka seperti apa rupaku sekarang? Sejak awal, menatap Jongin adalah salah satu cara untuk menyemangatiku. Aku bukan gay dan tidak mencoba untuk menjadi gay. Jongin adalah sahabatku. Dan setiap aku menatapnya, aku merasa seperti ada percikan yang membara didadaku. Percikan itu seakan-akan memerintahkanku untuk terus bertahan untuk menyelamatkan Jongin. Aku tidak tahu apa yang anak itu pikirkan. Mungkin ia memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganku. Aku dan Jongin, sama-sama memprioritaskan keselamatan orang lain. Aku memprioritaskan Jongin dan Jongin mungkin memprioritaskanku. Hal itu bisa menjadikan suatu dorongan yang kuat. Maksudku, jika kau peduli pada seseorang dan orang tersebut berada dalam posisi yang mengancam, kalian otomatis akan mencari segala cara untuk menyelamatkannya 'kan? Kurasa itu bagus. Teori itu bisa membuatku merasa sedikit lebih baik.

"Aku mencoba untuk menjadi baik-baik saja, oke?"Bisikku pelan. Jongin mengangguk lalu berkata agak sarkastik, "Aku mengerti, aku sering melakukannya hingga seorang sahabatku menghajarku habis-habisan,"

Aku tertawa pelan karena aku tahu Jongin bercanda, dan sahabat yang ia maksud itu aku. Kejadian tadi pagi. Ingat 'kan?

3.

Hembusan nafasku terdengar bergetar dan tidak beratur. Parka¹ tebal yang kupakai justru memperparah keadaan. Tapi aku tetap memakainya. Sebab, aku dan Jongin benar-benar akan melakukan alternatif paling akhir. Awalnya aku masih meragukan hal itu. Karena diluar bahaya pasti lebih mengancam. Jongin memaksaku dan aku berakhir membentaknya, mengatakan jangan bertindak gegabah. Tapi, pada akhirnya Jongin menang. Pendirianku goyah saat mendengar kegaduhan diluar asrama kami. Suara teriakan minta tolong, suara tembakan dan suara sepatu tentara yang menghantam lantai kayu. Aku mengenali suara salah satu jeritan minta tolong itu. Suara itu milik seorang wanita tua yang tinggal didepan asrama kami. Dia wanita yang baik dan sering memberi kami makanan karena berpikir kami terlalu sibuk untuk memasak. Hatiku sakit, karena tidak bisa menolongnya dan kulihat mata Jongin kembali berair. Dia pasti akan merindukan ayam goreng pedas buatan seorang wanita tua yang namanya pun tidak pernah kami tanyakan.

Puncak kegoyahanku terjadi saat beberapa tentara menggedor-gedor pintu asrama kami, berteriak dan mengancam ini-itu. Aku dan Jongin hanya bisa meringkuk didepan pintu, berusaha menahan pintu itu yang siapa tahu kebuka tiba-tiba. Aku dan Jongin matian-matian menahan nafas kami, karena takut-takut kami bernafas terlalu kencang hingga para tentara itu dapat mendengarnya.

Kami selamat, saat salah satu dari tentara itu meneriakkan sesuatu yang tidak terdengar jelas. Kurasa kekacauan terjadi disisi lain apartemen ini.

"Kita akan kembali nanti, bawa kapak lalu hancurkan pintunya,"

Sumpah, saat mendengar itu, kurasa seluruh bulu yang ada ditubuhku berdiri. Tubuhku yang sudah panas, bertambah panas karena tegang.

Jongin menatapku ragu, tapi dari tatapan ragu-ragunya itu aku tahu ia menuntutku untuk menyetujuinya untuk keluar dari apartemen ini.

Untuk sesaat, kepalaku terasa berputar tapi aku berhasil mengambil alih kendali diriku. Aku harus fokus. Bantai saja semuanya, jangan setengah-setengah. Jika ada bahaya langsung tarik pelatuk atau sembunyi, yang penting tetap tenang.

Ya, aku kembali memotivasi diriku sambil menajamkan telingaku untuk mendengar keadaan luar.

Aku melirik Jongin yang gemetaran. Ia tidak seoptimis tadi. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mencengkram bahunya dan berbisik, "Jangan takut, jangan pikirkan apa-apa. Kita akan selamat, pikirkan itu saja,"

Dalam hati aku mencibir diriku. Berbicara itu memang lebih mudah dari pada melakukannya. Aku menyuruh Jongin untuk tidak memikirkan banyak hal tapi aku sendiri selalu memikirkan hal-hal diluar fokusku. Seharusnya aku tidak seperti itu, tapi aku tidak pernah bisa menghentikan pikiranku. Mungkin Jongin juga begitu. Kuharap aku bisa membaca pikirannya. Dari dulu aku selalu ingin bisa membaca Jongin seperti membaca buku. Tulisan akan terpampang jelas dan klimaks dari konflik akan ada halaman akhir.

4.

Aku berusaha mengontrol tanganku yang gemetaran bukan main. Padahal membuka pintu asrama menjadi rutinitas normal yang tidak pernah kuperhatikan sebelumnya. Tapi sekarang beda. Sekarang bukan rutinitas normal. Jadi aku harus berpikir dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Mungkin akan sulit, sebab aku tidak pernah mencobanya. Aku ini orang yang egois dan keras kepala. Aku akui itu. Tidak ada gunanya kututupi. Mungkin sekarang aku harus lebih keras pada diriku sendiri, bukan keras pada pendirianku. Disaat-saat seperti ini, terkadang pendirian seseorang harus disingkirkan untuk kebaikan banyak orang. Walau pun disini hanya ada aku dan Jongin. Bagiku, kehadiran Jongin disini lebih berarti dari apapun. Aku tidak mau berjuang sendiri. Oke, itu egois dan labil, sebab disatu sisi aku ingin Jongin tidak ada disini, aku ingin dia bersama member lain di tempat pengungsian. Tapi disisi lain aku senang ada orang yang kukenal baik berjuang bersamaku, meskipun banyak ketakutan yang tidak ingin kusebutkan.

Dapat kurasakan tatapan Jongin yang berdiri disampingku seakan-akan membolongi kepalaku. Aku bisa merasakan nafas Jongin yang memburu mengelus pipiku. Hal itu justru menambah keteganganku.

Tapi segera kugelengkan kepalaku, lalu memantapkan niatku dan segera kuraih daun pintu asrama kemudian membukanya pelan. Aku bisa melihat dari ekor mataku kalau Jongin menahan nafasnya dan menggenggam erat pistol kecilnya. Aku bersumpah aku bisa mendengar suara detak jantungku sendiri.

Sebelum keluar aku mengintip keadaan sekitar. Setelah kurasa aman aku mengisyaratkan pada Jongin bahwa keadaan oke. Kami keluar perlahan.

Aku tercengang menatap semua pintu apartemen terbuka, hanya pintu apartemen kami yang tertutup. Pasukan utara benar-benar membantai habis-habisan. Aku berusaha mengabaikan mayat wanita tua didepanku, yang tergeletak dengan mata terbuka lebar dan mulut menganga. Meninggal dalam ketakutan. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi padaku. Aku ingin saat ajal menjemputku semua keluargaku duduk disampingku, ada ibuku disampingku, menggenggam tanganku, ada ayah yang tersenyum bangga, seakan-akan mengatakan "Kau yang terbaik, nak." Ada kakakku yang menangisiku dan menyesal telah memilih menemani pacar-pacarnya dari pada menemaniku. Rasanya kematian seperti itu akan terasa damai.

Aku menatap Jongin yang memejamkan matanya erat, berusaha melenyapkan ingatan tentang kematian orang-orang asing yang terasa dekat baginya. Aku menarik lengan parkanya lalu menuntunnya berjalan sebentar. Jongin tersenyum tipis, berterima kasih. Lalu kami berjalan, mengendap-endap menuju tangga darurat.

Wanita tua itu bukan satu-satunya manusia yang dibantai pasukan utara. Banyak mayat bergelimpangan. Semuanya orang asing bagiku dan Jongin, orang asing yang selalu menyapa lewat senyuman canggung. Perutku mual dan dadaku terasa sesak melihat keadaan mereka. Banyak dari mereka berusaha melawan demi keselamatan orang yang mereka sayangi. Ada seorang anak yang mati didalam pelukkan ibunya, ada seorang ayah yang merengkuh seluruh keluarganya dalam pelukkannya. Punggung pria itu bolong-bolong akibat tembusan belasan peluru. Kami berhenti sebentar, menatap orang-orang yang ada didalam pelukan pria itu. Seorang istri dan seorang anak perempuan.

Aku menggelengkan kelapaku. Menepis kemungkinan masih ada yang selamat disini selain aku dan Jongin. Aku menghela nafas, berusaha melenyapkan semua kebrutalan pasukan utara dalam pikiranku.

Saat aku akan mengambil langkahku, tangan Jongin menarik tudung parkaku. Aku menoleh menatapnya. Tadinya kupikir Jongin melihat pasukan utara diujung lorong. Tapi kurasa itu mustahil. Kalau itu terjadi, Jongin pasti akan teriak, "LARI!" sambil mendorongku, bukan menarikku.

Aku menatap Jongin sambil berbisik, "Kenapa?"

Tapi Jongin hanya bengong menatap orang-orang dalam rengkuhan pria tadi. Aku tahu ia memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan. Aku menghela nafas dan berkata pelan, "Tidak ada yang hidup disana Jongin-ah,"

Jongin terdiam dan menggeleng pelan, lalu berbisik "Tidak Sehun,"

Aku mengusap wajahku, frustasi."Jongin, mengharapkan sesuatu yang telah mati hanya akan memperlambat ger-"

Jantungku terasa jatuh kedasar perut saat melihat sesuatu yang bergerak dari sudut mataku. Aku segera menolah dan aku dapat mendengar Jongin memekik pelan.

Tanpa berpikir Jongin segera menghampiri pria itu dan berusaha melepas rengkuhannya yang sudah kaku. Tubuhku meremang saat menatap wajah pria itu. Tuan Kim, aku mengenalnya cukup baik. Kami sering berpapasan. Tiap pagi ia berangkat kerja, pulang malam lalu setiap jumat ia pulang lebih cepat untuk mengantar anak perempuannya kursus ballet. Tiap sabtu mengantar istrinya kerumah menantunya. Tiap minggu pagi ia selalu mengantar anak laki-lakinya yang mirip Jongin untuk bermain dilapangan tempat biasa kami main basket. Tanpa kusadari ada harapan yang kembali tumbuh dalam diriku.

Aku merinding saat Jongin membalikkan tubuh anak perempuan itu, dan terlihat kaki-kaki kecil yang bergerak didalam pelukkan ibunya. Jongin menatapku, mata hitam kelamnya membesar dan memancarkan harapan. Aku tahu tatapan itu, aku yang mengajarinya untuk menggoda wanita yang lebih tua.

Aku tidak mampu menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku ingin mengabaikan kaki-kaki kecil yang bergerak itu. Aku tidak mau menambah tanggung jawabku, aku tidak mau terbebani tapi aku tidak bisa mengabaikan mahkluk kecil yang masih BAB dicelana itu.

Dalam diamku Jongin mengerti apa yang kumaksud. Ia segera melepaskan rengkuhan wanita itu. Lagi-lagi sesuatu tak kasatmata menghantamku saat melihat seorang anak laki-laki berbaju biru muda yang umurnya kurasa tidak lebih dari tiga tahun. Mataku ototmatis berair. Anak itu, Taeoh. Anak yang cukup populer karena memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan Jongin. Untung wajahnya, bukan kulit gelapnya.

Taeoh memekik pelan saat melihat Jongin, tangannya segera merentang. Minta digendong. Ditangan kirinya terdapat permen berwarna ungu, kurasa itu yang membuatnya dian tak bersuara. Diam seakan-akan ia salah satu dari tumpukkan mayat itu.

Jongin langsung menggendongnya. Kami berdua belas cukup dekat dengan Taeoh. Sebab kami sering bermain bersama tiap minggu pagi dilapangan. Dia tidak akan merepotkan. Dia tidak akan menangis selagi ada makanan ditangannya dan didalam tas Jongin dan aku terdapat banyak coklat. Aku diam-diam bersyukur.

Dadaku sesak saat mendengar Taeoh bergumam tak jelas sambil melambaikan tangannya pada keluarganya yang tergeletak tak bernyawa. Dia belum bisa bicara jelas tapi aku tahu kalau ia berkata, "Annyeong."

Aku mengabaikan perasaan yang membendung tak karuan ini. Segera kutarik lengan Jongin dan berjalan cepat menuju tangga darurat. Aku ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat ini dan melupakannya.

Kami sempat berdebat tentang tangga darurat dan lift. Pada akhirnya kami berdua sama-sama setuju kalau tangga darurat kebih aman, walaupun memakan waktu. Lift bisa berhenti kapan saja dan yang aku takutkan saat pintu lift terbuka, munculah pasukan utara mencondongkan senjatanya kedalam lift, kemudian DOR! DOR! DOR!

Aku mengintip lewat kaca kecil untuk memastikan keadaan tangga darurat yang aman. Kurasa lantai ini sudah kosong, hanya ada aku, Jongin dan Taeoh. Tapi, masih ada dua puluh lantai dibawah kami. Kuharap salah satu dari kami memiliki kadar keberuntungan tinggi hingga menular ke yang lainnya. Setidaknya Taeoh masih kecil dan belum banyak dosa. Kuharap dia cukup pintar untuk berdoa. Aku tahu itu terdengar idiot, tapi keadaan mentalku sedang kacau, oke? Jadi biarkan saja aku berpikir hal-hal mustahil atau absurd tapi setidaknya bisa menenangkanku.

Kali ini aku meraih daun pintu dengan keyakinan yang lebih mantap. Aku dan Jongin dengan Taeoh dalam gendongannya, mengendap-endap menuruni tangga, takut suara decitan sepatu pun dapat terdengar. Parka yang kupakai benar-benar berbahan panas dibagian dalamnya hingga membuatku kepanasan setengah mati. Aku bisa merasakan bulir keringat yang terus-terusan muncul dipelipisku kemudian mengucur kepipi dan dagu lancipku lalu menetes kelantai.

Aku dan Jongin memakai parka yang sama. Kami mendapatkannya saat melakukan sebuah pemotretan. Parkanya sangat bagus untuk musim salju karena berbahan gore-tex dilapisan luarnya dan berbahan polartex yang menghangatkan pada lapisan dalamnya. Tapi memakainya pada suhu ruangan yang hangat sangat tidak dianjurkan karena rasanya seperti memakai sebuah sauna berjalan.

Kami bertiga berhasil menuruni empat lantai. Masih ada tujuh belas lantai lagi. Berganti-gantian kami menggendong Taeoh yang sudah terlihat gelisah karena kepanasan. Permennya sudah habis. Tadi ia hampir menangis. Sebelum suara tangisan memancing pasukkan utara, aku langsung menyumpel mulutnya dengan sebatang coklat. Ia langsung terdiam dan asyik dengan coklatnya hingga belepotan kemana-mana. Bahkan pipi Jongin juga ikut kena coklat. Tapi aku biarkan saja, untung-untung untuk hiburan kecil.

Poniku yang panjangnya hampir menutupi mata sudah kuikat keatas hingga membuatku terlihat seperti antena. Jongin hampir meledakkan tawanya saat melihat rambutku. Untung ia bisa menahannya. Aku memaksa Jongin untuk mengikat poninya sepertiku, tapi ia menolakku habis-habisan. Poninya berakhir basah karena keringat dan menempel di dahinya yang lebar. Ia tidak terganggu sebab poninya tidak mengganggu penglihatannya. Kurasa itu salah satu keuntungan memiliki dahi yang lebar.

Aku dan Jongin sudah tidak setegang tadi. Kami berpikir kalau pasukan utara berpatroli dilantai atas. Tapi aku tidak akan kehilangan fokusku. Bayangan saat wanita cantik dan anak tuna rungu itu ditembak terus menghantuiku. Seakan-akan mengingatkanku untuk terus waspada dan menajamkan seluruh indra.

5.

Masih ada sepuluh tantai dibawah kami. Jongin mengeluh pinggangnya sakit, dan aku juga bisa merasakan denyutan dipinggangku bertambah parah. Efek baku hantam tadi ternyata berpengaruh buruk dan memperlambat gerakkan kami. Awalnya aku tetap memaksa untuk terus menuruni lantai. Pada akhirnya kami bertiga terduduk dilantai tujuh sambil mengelap keringat yang bercucuran. Aku sudah melepas parkaku dan melilitnya dipinggang. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa disini panas sekali padahal diluar udara dingin terasa mematikan. Aku tidak melihat ada pemanas ruangan disini, tapi dinding-dinding ini terasa seperti memiliki tameng penahan udara luar. Atau memang beton-beton ini memiliki kandungan bahan seperti itu?

Jongin mendekap Taeoh, berusaha membuat dirinya sekecil mungkin lalu menempel dekat disampingku. Biasanya aku akan mendorong orang yang nempel-nempel ditubuhku, kurasa aku memiliki sedikit trauma akibat penggemar-penggemar yang membludak dibandara. Tapi sekarang aku bersyukur Jongin menempel padaku. Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hidup dan baik disampingku. Bukan seonggok mayat atau pria asing bersenjata.

Satu kesalahan lagi bertambah dalam daftar hari yang gila ini. Kami seharusnya tidak istirahat terlalu lama.

Aku tidak ingat banyak. Yang kuingat Taeoh yang memekik lalu tertawa kecil menatap pintu tangga darurat. Lalu suara tembakkan membungkam tawanya, digantikan oleh tangis ketakutan yang membuat tubuhku menegang.

Tembakkan tadi melesat tepat disamping kepalaku. Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk beryukur sebab ada dua orang pasukan utara yang memergoki kami.

Tidak terbesit dalam benakku maupun Jongin pemikiran apapun selain lari. Kami bisa saja menarik pelatuk pistol kami dan menembaki dua pasukkan utara itu. Kami tidak kalah jumlah. Tapi mereka itu pro dan kami hanya dua remaja amatiran yang menggendong bayi.

Kami menaiki tangga tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Aku tidak mendengar apapun selain suara tembakkan, tangisan Taeoh dan hembusan nafasku juga Jongin yang terdengar putus-putus.

Aku dan Jongin terus melangkah naik sambil menghindari tembakkan. Itu juga sekenanya. Kami tidak berani menoleh kebelakang. Nafasku sudah terasa berat dan kakiku sudah lemas. Aku tidak tahu kami sudah menaiki berapa lantai, tapi rasanya kami nyaris sampai ke puncak gedung.

Aku menatap Jongin yang berlari menuju pintu tangga darurat. Aku melihat sekilas angka disamping pintu itu. "Lantai dua puluh dua,"Wajar kalau rasanya kami sebentar lagi akan mati kehabisan nafas.

Jongin membuka pintu tangga darurat itu dan langsung terjembab kebelakang saat dihadapannya berdiri seorang pasukan utara. Mencondongkan senjatanya kearah Taeoh. Jongin langsung mendekap Taeoh, berusaha melindungi bayi ingusan itu. Tapi kali ini aku bertindak cepat. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya dengan cara seperti ini. Tidak akan pernah.

Aku langsung menarik pelatuk pistolku dan menembak pasukan utara itu. Mengenai tepat dijidatnya, dan aku merasa mual. Aku pembunuh. Pasukan utara itu langsung tergeletak tak bergerak. Aku hanya bisa membeku menatap matanya yang membuka lebar. Mata kirinya berwarna kelabu. Buta sebelah. Atmosfir terasa menipis saat aku melihat kalung berbandul persegi panjang besar dengan tulisan "Nae Sarang, Cho Eunna."Aku mati-matian memblokir bayangan seorang wanita yang menangis. Cho Eunna, itu pasti kekasihnya atau istrinya. Bayangan-bayangan itu terus menghantuiku membuatku berkeringat dingin dan mengocok-ngocok isi perutku. Seumur hidup aku tidak pernah berpikir akan membunuh seseorang.

Lalu aku merasa seseorang menarik bahuku. Aku menoleh menatapnya, ternyata Jongin. Saat aku menoleh kearah satunya, dua pasukan utara yang tadi mengejar kami sedang menatap nanar kearah pasukan utara yang kubunuh. Mereka sama seperti aku dan memberku. Sama-sama berjuang demi kepentingan orang lain. Rasa bersalah semakin memuncak. Aku bahkan rela jika salah satu dari mereka menembakku.

Tapi aku ingat Jongin saat mendengar Taeoh menjerit-jerit. Jongin segera menarikku dan aku berusaha kembali fokus walaupun duniaku terasa masih berputar-putar. Kemudian semuanya kembali normal saat aku mendengar suara tembakkan yang membentur pegangan tangga yang terbuat dari besi. Aku bisa mendengar teriakkan memaki dari pasukan utara. Aku tahu mereka terkejut karena temannya gugur ditangan seorang idol remaja labil sepertiku.

Rasa bersalah terus menyelimutiku hingga aku merasa udara dingin yang mematikan menerpa tubuhku. Kami bertiga sudah sampai dipuncak gedung. Aku menatap langit malam yang berbintang. Agak aneh melihatnya karena jarang melihat bintang ditengah kota. Lalu saat aku melihat sekelilingku, semuanya gelap. Hanya beberapa lampu saja yang masih menyinari Seoul.

Aku terus berjalan tak tentu arah dan membiarkan Jongin dibelakangku, berusaha menarik benda apapun yang bisa menahan pintu tangga darurat.

Semuanya terasa berputar, aku ingin menangis tapi kutahan hingga ada sesuatu yang tak terlihat mencekat tenggorokanku.

Aku berakhir muntah sambil terbaruk-batuk. Ketakutan bertubi-tubi langsung menimpaku, mentalku langsung jatuh. Aku dihantui rasa bersalah yang tak pernah kurasakan hingga benar-benar menohok jantungku. Jika kau pernah merasa bersalah karena tidak sengaja mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakiti temanmu, maka rasa bersalahku jauh lebih dalam dari pada itu. Kepalaku berdenyut dan kakiku lemas hingga aku terduduk dihadapan muntahanku tanpa jijik. Aku merasa semua motivasi yang sudah kubangun langsung hancur sampai kepondasinya. Aku baru melewati kebrutalan didalam gedung ini. Padahal alternatif paling akhir seharusnya diluar gedung. Tapi kurasa aku tak sanggup, mentalku tidak cukup kuat untuk berhadapan dengan kebrutalan.

Aku ketakutan setengah mati saat merasakan sesuatu yang terasa asing menyentuh pundakku dan suara yang lumayan familiar bertanya, "Kau baik-baik saja, Oppa?"

Aku segera membalikkan tubuhku dan langsung mendorong sosok itu. Aku merangkak mundur, ketakutan hingga mataku menangkap sesuatu yang berwarna warni. Merah jambu, jingga, biru dan hijau.

Jongin sudah berdiri disampingku, menyentuh pundakku dan mengelusnya pelan. Taeoh yang berada dalam gendongan Jongin ikut-ikutan mengelus pipiku. Aku menatap bayi ingusan itu. Matanya besar dan memerah, bibirnya memble dan pipinya tembam memerah juga belepotan coklat. Aku menarik nafas dalam dan kembali memotivasi diriku.

Aku menarik pelatukku demi melindungi bayi ingusan yang masih BAB dicelana.

Walaupun belum cukup, setidaknya aku perlahan-lahan mendapatkan fokusku keembali.

Aku menoleh, menatap kembali warna merah jambu, jingga, biru dan hijau. Irene, Seulgi, Wendy dan Joy. Group wanita yang akan didebutkan bulan depan. Sayang sekali mereka harus mengalami ini disaat-saat semangat debut memuncak sampai keubun-ubun.

Aku tersenyum tipis, malu karena bertingkah seperti seorang pengecut dihadapan empat wanita cantik. Diantara mereka hanya Joy yang masih tersenyum. Dia selalu tersenyum, aku agak khawatir giginya akan kekurangan air liur, kering. Rambut mereka berempat yang biasanya terlihat halus dan menjuntai-juntai setiap dikibaskan, kini terlihat berantakkan tak karuan. Wajah mereka sembab dan banyak bekas air mata diwajah mereka yang biasanya terlihat sumringah. Aku salut pada mereka, bisa bertahan sampai titik ini. Sorot mata mereka berubah dan entah kenapa aku tahu sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai pada batas limit masing-masing.

6.

Kami berdiskusi ini-itu dan berbagi informasi. Irene berkata kalau tempat pengungsian berada di Distrik Dongdaemun. Aku dan Jongin langsung memekik karena jarak dari apartemen kami menuju Distrik Dongdaemin berjarak sekitar―entahlah, lima kilo?

Aku dan Jongin tidak memberikan banyak informasi bagus selain kenyataan kalau sebentar lagi pintu tangga darurat akan didobrak habis-habisan.

Benar saja, tak lama terdengar suara dentuman dan teriakkan dari dalam pintu tangga darurat.

Aku langsung berdiri dan berlari kearah pembatas beton. Melihat keluar sambil mencari cara dan berdoa. Tuhan mendengar doaku.

Ada cahaya yang mengarah kedadaku. Tadinya kupikir sensor tembakkan atau apalah. Tapi saat kuperhatikan ternyata cahaya itu membentuk bendera Korea Selatan.

Aku memicingkan mataku kearah terpantulnya cahaya itu. Benar sekali, dihadapanku, diapartemen wanita cantik dan anak tuna rungu tadi berdiri pasukan selatan yang sedang memegang senter? Entahlah, sesuatu yang diarahkan kedadaku. Dia mengirim sinyal pada kami.

Aku langsung berteriak sambil melambaikan kedua tanganku. Jongin, Irene, Seulgi, Wendy dan Joy tersentak melihatku joget kejang-kejang seperti orang gila. Aku rasa aku memang sudah gila, tapi apa peduliku? Aku hanya melampiaskan kegundahanku, menanti petugas yang seperti siput itu datang. Bahkan siput bisa lebih cepat.

Aku bisa mendengar Taeoh tertawa geli sekali melihat tingkahku yang seperti orang kesetanan. Tapi aku tidak sendirian. Karena setelah mereka melihat apa yang kulihat kami semua serentak joget kejang-kejang, tak karuan hingga suara tembakan dari arah pintu tangga darurat menyadarkan kami.

Kami serentak menatap patugas disebrang sana, melambai-lambaikan tangan kami. Petugas itu langsung menembakkan busur panah yang dipasangi tali nilon. Panahnya langsung meluncur dan menyangkut disisi beton.

Untung kami semua memakai parka. Aku segera mengintruksikan untuk menggunakan parka sebagai alat untuk meluncur kesebrang.

Petugas disebrang mengisyaratkan dengan mengacungkan telunjungnya diudara lalu menggoyang-goyangkannya. Tadinya kupikir ada pesawat tempur pasukan utara diatas kami. Tapi menurut nalar Jongin, maksud petugas itu, kami harus meluncur satu-satu. Walaupun tali nilon kuat, kami harus tetap mengantisipasi segala kemungkinan terburuk. Aku dan Jongin mempertahankan kejantanan kami dengan membiarkan para wanita lebih dulu.

Magnae Joy jadi yang pertama. Senyumnya makin lebar sampai gusi-gusinya kelihatan. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih padaku dan Jongin, padahal kami tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tapi tidak apa-apa, senyumnya menawan, cukup membuatku merasa berbunga. Joy meluncur dan sampai kesebrang, selamat. Ia langsung melambaikan tangannya.

Selanjutnya Si Rambut Biru, Wendy. Ia memeluk Seulgi dan Irene. Sumpah aku bisa melihat wajah mupeng Jongin dan aku berharap tidak terlalu kelihatan mupeng. Sayang Wendy tidak memeluk kami.

Lalu, kekacauan terjadi. Jongin menggenggam lenganku dan saat aku menatapnya, aku tahu sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi.

Pintu tangga darurat nyaris terbuka.

Aku langsung memerintahkan Irene untuk cepat meluncur. Irene menatap kami hingga ia sampai keujung.

Harapanku jatuh saat menatap pintu tangga darurat. Rasanya sakit, pahit dan tak tahu apa lagi. Kacau semuanya.

Seulgi menatap kami penuh tanya. Aku menghela nafas saat melihat Jongin menyerahkan Taeoh pada Seulgi dan berbisik, "Jaga dia,"

Seulgi menatap kami dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan langsung memeluk kami satu-satu. Sumpah kalau suasananya tidak seperti ini aku pasti sudah jumpalitan.

Seulgi meluncur dan Taeoh menangis menatap Jongin sampai kesebrang.

Aku dan Jongin memejamkan mata saat suara ledakan terdengar dari arah pintu tangga darurat.

Pintu itu diledakan dan segala macam benda yang mengganjalnya hancur. Tanpa berpikir panjang dengan bermodal nekat, aku dan Jongin menyatukan parka kami, menaiki pembatas beton dan meluncur.

Harapan itu kembali muncul.

Aku dan Jongin berteriak memaki sambil menatap pasukan utara yang tergopoh-gopoh berlari keujung pembatas beton. Mereka menatap kami jengkel tapi ada satu tatapan yang menyesakkan dadaku. Salah seorang disana menatapku dengan tatapan menuduh.

Yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah, suara teriakkan dan terjun bebas. Petugas yang menahan beban kami tidak sanggup menahannya dan tidak sengaja melepas pegangannya hingga kami meluncur kearah gedung apartemen kami. Meluncur seperti Tarzan.

Aku dan Jongin berteriak ketakutan. Dan samar-samar aku bisa mendengar sorak-sorai pasukan utara yang siap menyambut kami kembali.

Kami tidak punya pilihan selain bertahan menggantung ditali nilon. Parka kami nyaris terjatuh tapi berhasil kami selamatkan.

Aku dapat merasakan kami perlahan terangkat naik. Tak perlu menggunakan nalar karena sudah pasti pasukan utara menarik tali ini. Aku dan Jongin hanya saling bertatapan lalu tiba-tiba Jongin tersenyum.

"Bantu aku mengayunkan tali ini Sehun-ah,"Bisiknya pelan.

Aku hanya mengeryit tapi langsung kuiyakan kata-katanya. Karena aku tidak punya ide lain untuk selamat dari semua ini.

Aku dan Jongin mati-matian berusaha menjejakkan kaki kami didinding beton lalu mendorongnya hingga kami terlontar kebelakang lalu balik lagi.

"Tendang lagi Sehun-ah!"

Mendengar Jongin berseru penuh semangat aku menendang dinding beton makin kencang, sekalian melampiaskan semua emosiku.

Aku bisa mendengar hiruk pikuk pasukan utara yang semakin resah melihat pergerakkan kami.

Ayunan kami makin kencang dan aku makin kedinginan.

Lalu tiba-tiba Jongin mengayunkan tubuhnya kekiri dan meluruskan satu kakinya kedepan dan menendang jendela salah satu aprtemen. Kaca jendela itu pecah dan kami gelinding masuk.

Aku memejamkan mata berusaha melindungi mataku dari pecahan kaca. Dapat kurasakan lenganku yang tergores pecahan kaca. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin segera melompat dan memeluk Jongin. Kalau perlu kucium bibirnya. Aku tidak peduli. Aku suka sekali ide spontannya yang gila.

Tapi aku tidak menemukan sosok Jongin disampingku dengan cengir idiotnya.

Aku menemukan Jongin didepanku. Dipiting oleh seorang pasukan utara berwajah datar dan bermata hitam gelap. Sebuah pistol diarahkan kepelipis Jongin.

Saat melihat wajah Jongin yang meringis tak berdaya, aku ingin berteriak, memaki, ngamuk dan ngomel sesuka hati. Tapi tubuhku hanya bisa melemas dan terduduk, menunduk menatap sepatu pasukan utara itu. Aku merasa tak berdaya.

TBC

Halooo jadi pas udah ngerjain ff ini sampe chap 3, kok diperatiin saya jutek amat yak._.

Main upload ff, gak pake basa basi terus gak pake salam perpisahan(?) di akhir ff bahkan saya lupa ngasih tulisan TBC di penghujung ff. Akhirnya chapter pertama berkesan ambigu(?)

Jadi saya mau basa basi dikit disini ya semoga basa basi saya gak basi yak.

Eh btw itu sulap nya Chanyeol beneran loh bisa buat nebak tanggal bulan lahir. Saya bisa buktiin (Insya Allah sih._.), coba bagi yang kepo di review nya kasih hasil tambah kali tambah kalinya sesuai sama yang diatas(?) Maksudnya sama yang didalem ff. Tapi caranya pas abis ditambah langsung disama denganin(?)

Jadi misalnya, 1x5=5, terus 5+9=14.

Bukan langsung 1x5+9x4, dll karena nanti itu hasil akhirnya bakal beda begindang.

Okeh dan untuk meluruskan kekusutan, saya cuma mau mau bilang ff ini bukan yaoi. Saya bukan spesialis yaoi, romance juga saya gak garap begituan. FF ini pure persahabatan yang ditambah dikit cinta-cintaan masa lalu yang absurd.

Oh iyak, makasih banyak buat yang udah review. Sumpah kalian itu rasanya kayak morfin, saya dapet satu review aja saya langsung kejang-kejang. Saya pas nge publish ff ini gak berharap sampe dapet 32 review. Jadi terhura(?)

Saya bingung lagi 'kan._.

Oke deh sekali lagi makasih banyak, buat yang udah menikmati ff ini. Maaf dichapter sebelumnya saya gak ada basa basinya, jadi berkesan misterius padahal aslinya kayak gini._.

Yak dari pada nambah kaco mending udahan aja\m/


	4. Chapter 4 - Shatter Me

Chapter ini mengandung adegan interogasi yang kebrutalannya diatas rata-rata(?)

* * *

><p>1. Shatter Me<p>

Aku menatap borgol besi yang mengunci kedua tanganku. Borgol besi dengan rantai yang menjuntai-juntai seperti tali lompat tali yang terayuna-ayun kekiri- kanan. Ujung rantai itu digenggam erat oleh pasukan utara didepanku. Dengan tubuh tinggi dan atletis, cukup mudah baginya untuk menarik-narikku seperti anjing. Ia akan menghentakkan rantainya kedepan jika aku berjalan cukup lama. Hal itu membuatku nyaris terjembab menyium lantai. Jongin masih terjebak dalam pitingannya, kakinya sebentar melayang, sebentar menjejak tanah. Sesuka hati, pasukan itu memainkan tubuh kami. Menarik-narikku, terkadang ia menendang tulang keringku hingga kakiku terasa ngilu luar biasa. Disisi lain, tubuh Jongin diputarnya kekiri-kanan, sesuai pergerakkan tubuhnya. Sesekali ia mengangkat Jongin, kemudian melepasnya. Dia seperti robot. Berekspresi datar seakan-akan tidak memiliki perasaan. Atau memang hatinya sudah hitam?

Aku menatap rambut hitam Jongin yang menempel dikulit kepalanya karena berkeringat. Kejadian tadi benar-benar terasa menohok hati hingga _solar plexus¹ _-ku terasa mengkerut, menciut seperti hati ayam. Rasanya seperti naik _bungee jumping_, melambung tinggi, kemudian turun, melambung lagi, kemudian turun. Lalu talinya putus dan kami terjatuh. Rasanya seperti dipermainkan, bahkan jauh lebih buruk dari pada itu. Realitas yang pahit.

Pistol Jongin tidak tahu kemana. Sedangkan pistolku sudah ditangan utara. Pasukan itu memintanya dengan baik, tidak terjadi baku hantam. Aku benar-benar terpaksa memberinya pistolku, sebab nyawa Jongin saat itu benar-benar ada ditangannya. Dia memang memberiku pilihan tidak secara harfiah. Tapi akulah yang tidak punya pilihan lain.

Kami bertiga menuju ruang keamanan. Ruangan itu sudah mereka jadikan markas dadakan. Beberapa pasukan memperhatikan monitor CCTV. Beberapa monitor rusak, kurasa salah satu dari monitor yang rusak adalah monitor lantai apartemen kami. Sebab saat kami keluar asrama, pasukan itu tidak langsung menyerbu. Setelah kuperhatikan, ternyata CCTV tidak diletakkan di tangga darurat. Aku bersyukur karena keberuntungan sempat berpihak pada kami dan terenyak karena kecerobohan kami. Saat itu, aku dan Jongin bisa mati karena tidak memperhitungkan strategi utara yang menguasai ruang keamanan. Maksudku, mereka bisa memonitor hampir semua gerakkan kami.

Aku memperhatikan sekeliling. Mereka semua bekerja tanpa ekspresi, fokus pada pekerjaan mereka dan bicara dengan notasi yang dihentakkan. Mereka benar-benar definisi dari pasukan militer. Gambaran prajurit bagi kebanyakan anak-anak TK. Tidak bersahabat dan menakutkan.

Kami berhenti didepan sebuah ruangan dengan cermin dua arah besar disamping pintunya. Aku tidak bisa melihat isi ruangan tersebut, sebab ruangannya gelap, tidak ada cahaya satu pun yang terlihat. Aku hanya bisa melihat pantulan diriku yang terlihat kacau.

"Prajurit Lee-Soo-Hyuk, imnida,"

Prajurit yang menangkap kami berseru lantang. Suaranya selalu membuatku merinding. Berwajah datar, bertubuh besar dan bersuara berat. Ia benar-benar terlihat mengancam. Ini memang klise, tapi mata prajurit itu berkata lain. Bulat seperti kelereng dan hitam legam. Terlalu hitam, gelap dan terlihat kosong. Hampir semua pasukan utara memiliki sorot mata yang sama; kosong tapi bringas. Namun prajurit yang menangkap kami ini memiliki sesuatu yang berbeda. Dalam sorot mata kosongnya, tersirat keraguan yang aku sendiri jadi penasaran dibuatnya.

Pintu terbuka dan kami masuk kedalam ruangan gelap itu lalu suara pintu tertutup terdengar. Suara dentumannya membuat adrenalinku langsung terpompa kencang hingga degup jantungku bertambah kacau. Degupannya seperti habis lari maraton. Cepat sekali.

Mataku bergerak-gerak liar dan dapat kudengar hembusan nafas terputus-putus disampingku. Itu pasti Jongin. Karena satu-satunya manusia yang gelisah selain aku, itu sudah pasti Jongin. Kecuali, kalau ruangan ini semacam kamp konsenterasi kecil? Itu tidak mungkin.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi mataku untuk beradaptasi dengan kegelapan. Meski samar-samar, aku dapat melihat meja dengan dua kursi dan satu kursi besar didepannya. Dikursi besar itu duduk seseorang berperawakan sangat besar. Jauh lebih besar dari prajurit yang menangkap kami. Dan hal itu membuatku merinding.

2.

Mataku memicing karena cahaya yang tiba-tiba datang. Cahaya itu berasal dari dua lampu panjang dilangit-langit ruangan itu. Aku mengeryit karena pandanganku agak menguning. Cahaya ini datang terlalu cepat setelah mataku menyamankan pandangannya dalam gelap.

Aku memejamkan mataku sebentar lalu mengedip berkali-kali hingga aku mendapatkan gambaran normal dari mataku.

Aku melihat sekeliling. Benar, ada meja, dua kursi dan satu kursi besar dengan pria besar duduk diatasnya. Kedua siku tangannya menompang dimeja dan tangan-tangannya mengatup didepan wajah pria itu hingga aku tidak dapat melihat seluruh wajahnya. Tapi aku bisa melihat beberapa bekas luka yang menghiasi wajahnya yang berkeperawakkan keras. Kulitnya coklat, terbakar mata hari. Aku dapat melihat sebuah tongkat panjang, bersender di sisi kursi besar itu. Tongkat berwarna biru tua yang nyaris berwarna hitam. Terdapat garis-garis silindris berwarna perak yang menghiasi kepala tongkat yang berbentuk ular hitam pekat. Dari tongkatnya saja aku tahu, kalau pria yang sedang merenung itu, mungkin pria paling mengancam diruangan ini.

Diatas meja itu, terdapat lampu gantung dengan bohlam berwarna merah. Lampu itu mati. Disisi lain ruangan terdapat dua petugas, berdiri tegap dengan pandangan lurus kedepan. Mereka terlihat sangat diam dan tegang. Seperti menahan kentut seharian. Bahkan aku sempat mengira mereka patung. Lalu aku dapat melihat cuping hidung mereka bergerak-gerak menandakan mereka masih bernafas.

"Periksa mereka, _semuanya."_

Aku tersentak saat mendengar suara serak milik pria yang duduk dikursi besar itu. Ia berbicara dengan nada memerintah, namun ia berbisik. Tapi bisikkannya terasa menggelegar keseluruh ruangan. Aura kekuasaan dan kekejian senantiasa meliputi tubuh besarnya. Seluruh tubuhku meremang dan keringat sebesar biji jagung muncul dipermukaan kulitku yang mendingin.

Setelah mendengar perintah atasannya, kedua prajurit yang bertengger seperti patung itu segera bergerak kearahku dan Jongin. Sedangkan Prajurit Lee Soo Hyuk melepas pitingannya, kemudian berlalu. Menjaga pintu dan mulai bertengger seperti patung. Aku dapat melihat dari ekor mataku, Jongin meraba lehernya yang memerah.

Kedua prajurit itu berdiri, satu-satu didepanku dan Jongin. Meneliti wajah kami, kemudian seluruh tubuh kami. Aku bahkan berani bersumpah ia memperhatikan bulu mataku yang tak berarti apa-apa selain melindungi bola mataku. Aku membaca nama mereka berdua yang tertera diatas saku seragam mereka.

Mereka berputar mengelilingi kami. Sejauh ini, semuanya oke sebab mereka hanya memperhatikan kami dengan jeli. Menganalisis. Walaupun membuat kami tidak nyaman, tapi kuharap mereka tidak melakukan lebih.

Jantungku jatuh kedasar perutku, saat prajurit yang memeriksa Jongin, Kim Junhwe memerintahkan Jongin untuk melepas bajunya. Refleks, aku langsung menatap prajurit yang memeriksaku. Ia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan yang bisa kubaca jelas.

Enggan, tapi aku dan Jongin berakhir telanjang. Hanya boxer yang masih nyangkut dipinggang menutupi harga diri kami. Tubuhku yang berkeringat dingin, jadi bertambah dingin. Dadaku naik turun tak karuan karena aku bernafas cepat demi menghilangkan sesuatu yang mengaduk dadaku hingga terasa sesak.

Kini prajurit yang memeriksaku, Cho Injung, secara mengejutkan berkoar sambil menyuruh kami membuka boxer. Sungguh wajahnya terlihat jenaka dan nyaris membuatku pingsan karena hanya dia yang berkespresi seperti itu diantara pasukan utara lainnya. Kemudian, ia berdeham dan mengembalikan kepiawaiannya sebagai tentara utara. Datar dan beringas.

Aku dan Jongin bergeming, tertelan kesenyapan yang terasa menikam. Aku tidak mau membuka boxerku didepan Cho Injung yang secara terang-terangan menyuruh kami dengan wajah jenaka yang justru terlihat seperti pedofil mesum, pecinta bokong dengan hasrat ingin menyodomi kami. Aku bergidik jijik.

Aku melirik Jongin, meminta pendapat. Jongin justru melirikku dengan tatapan yang sama artinya. Lalu kami tersentak saat pria penuh kekuasaan dan berbekas luka diwajahnya itu tiba-tiba bangkit. Ia berjalan menggunakan tongkatnya. Tapi dari cara berjalannya yang tegap, aku tahu fungsi tongkat ular itu bukan untuk membantunya berjalan.

Aku menatapnya sekilas, kemudian menunduk dalam. Wajahnya kerasnya benar-benar penuh bekas luka dan jahitan. Matanya sipit tapi terlihat nyalang. Aku dapat mendengar suara tetesan keringatku yang menetes dilantai. Aku benar-benar tegang. Ingin rasanya aku berlari dari aura intimidati pria itu yang terasa seperti mencekik leherku. Membuatku sulit bernafas.

Suara langkah kaki yang disebabkan hak sepatu tentaranya menambah ketegangan. Aku hanya bisa menunduk dalam dan berusaha menulikan telinga. Tapi pendengaranku justru menajam, setiap dentuman yang dihasilkan hak sepatunya terdengar mendekat, dapat kurasakan cuping kupingku bergerak menangkap gelombang suara yang dipantulkan.

Pria itu berdiri didepanku dan Jongin, posisinya ditengah-tengah kami dan hal itu membuat bayanganya menyelimuti kami bagai kanopi.

Bahkan bayangannya saja bisa membuat anak kecil pipis dicelana. Dia benar-benar sesuatu yang menggambarkan jiwa mengintimidasi Hitler.

Pria itu berdeham dan aku dapat melihat keringat diujung hidungku menetes. Aku dan Jongin terus menunduk, dapat kurasakan tatapan pria itu membolongi batok kepalaku. Kemudian ia menghembuskan nafas, gusar. Hingga berdesir menyapu lenganku, membuat buluku terasa rontok.

Nafasnya bau tembakau dan daging busuk. Tanpa perlu melihatnya, aku yakin seratus persen kalau gigi pria itu berwarna kuning, berkarang, berlubang bahkan berlumut.

"Dua orang manusia menyelinap bagai tikus,"

Suara serak itu seketika mendominasi ruangan, seakan-akan terpantulkan padahal tidak. Ruangan ini sudah sepi, dan entah kenapa jadi bertambah sepi. Aku suka tempat sepi yang membuatku tenang, bukan sepi yang mencekam. Aku benar-benar tidak berdaya didepan orang ini. Tubuhku membeku dan ujung-ujung sepatu Converse bulukanku itu jadi lebih menarik dari biasanya. Aura pria itu mengingatkanku akan sosok Kim Youngmin. Aku bersyukur, aura Kim Youngmin yang menyeramkan itu tidak seseram aura pria didepanku. Setidaknya Kim Youngmin langsung berteriak, memaki dan memukul kepalaku.

Pria didepanku ini mengingatkanku pada buaya di danau yang tenang. Dalam ketenangan air, dia bergerak cepat tapi tidak terdeteksi, lalu HAP! Langsung telan, tak tersisa. Tewas, tragis.

"Aku melihat empat merpati, warna-warni, cocok untuk santapanku. Tapi dua tikus itu terlalu bodoh untuk melepaskan merpati-merpati itu, pilihan yang salah."

Dapat kurasakan jakunku bergerak naik-turun. Kurasa sesuatu sebesar bohlam tersangkut ditenggorokanku hingga membuatku sulit menelan air liurku sendiri. Dalam diam aku bersyukur telah memilih untuk melepaskan empat merpati itu, walaupun aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasibku akan berakhir disini. Tapi, setidaknya sekarang aku tahu akhir dari Irene, Seulgi, Wendy dan Joy. Mereka akan teronggok, telanjang dan tak berdaya.

Selanjutnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang pria itu katakan. Tapi dalam sekejab Kim Junhwe dan Cho Injung memiting kami. Lalu Lee Soohyuk berjalan tegap tapi sigap, kemudian menarik paksa boxer Jongin. Aku menahan nafasku, melihat tatapan horor Jongin yang meronta-ronta seperti ayam disembelih. Aku ikutan meronta. Segala pikiran negatif tentang berbagai macam kelainan seksual terasa menampar pipiku bolak-balik. Pada akhirnya, kami telanjang bulat dan digotong kemudian dihempaskan di kursi didepan kursi besar. Pria seram itu sudah duduk disinggasananya. Kemudian lampu dimatikan. Dalam gelap, aku mencari-cari tangan Jongin. Panik, karena entah Kim Junhwe atau Cho Injung yang mencengkram kedua pundakku― mengantisipasi, aku yang memang sejak awal berencana kabur. Malu karena kini keadaanku telanjang bulat.

Aku menggenggam erat tangan Jongin yang berkeringat dan dingin. Nafas kami berdua berhembus silih berganti, beradu dengan kesunyian dalam gelap. Mataku bergerak-geriak liar, berusaha melihat dalam gelap.

Lalu, lampu gantung merah dinyalakan. Seluruh objek pandangku berwarna merah karena terpantul oleh cahaya lampu gantung itu.

Aku langsung menatap pria itu, benci, jijik, menantang dan amarahku mengguncang dadaku. Nafasku memburu dan dapat kurasakan wajahku mengkerut marah. Tatapan nyalangku, dibalasnya dengan tatapan datar yang berkesan menusuk. Tapi rasa jijikku membuyarkan semua kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi.

Aku hampir menerkamnya. Tubuhku sudah terangkat, tapi Jongin mempererat genggamannya kemudian menghentakkan tangannya, membuat tubuhku yang setengah terangkat, kembali terenyak dikursi.

Kode dari Jongin menyadarkanku. Amarahku menyurut dan perasaan tak berdaya kembali membludak dalam dadaku. Aku segera menundukkan kepalaku, mengatur nafas dan emosiku.

Pria didepanku ini benar-benar bukan orang sembarangan. Menantangnya, sama dengan bunuh diri. Sepanjang hidupnya, ia selalu berjuang hingga berhasil mendapatkan rasa hormat dari seluruh pasukkannya. Mungkin seluruh rakyat di Utara sana. Yang jelas, menantangnya atau melawannya bukan tindakkan brilian. Aku nyaris masuk kekandang singa―tidak, aku sudah berada dikandangnya. Yang benar, aku nyaris masuk keperut singa.

Setelah pergerakkan kami berkurang, Kim Junhwe dan Cho Injung segera pergi keluar bersama Lee Soohyuk dan dapat kurasakan jantungku berhenti ketika mendengar suara pintu terkunci.

3.

Tubuhku terasa panas, tapi keringat dingin terus mengucuri tubuhku. Jujur, rasa takutku kini menyusut. Justru amarahku meluap hingga kepalaku terasa panas. Aku merasa dipermalukan. Ditelanjangi oleh pria-pria Utara adalah hal terakhir yang kupikirkan saat ini. Bahkan sekalipun tak pernah terlintas dalam otakku.

Tubuhku bergetar bukan karena takut, melainkan menahan gejolak yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan meledak. Aku menggoyang-goyangkan kakiku. Berusaha memfokuskan semuanya pada ketukan yang dihasilkan kakiku. Aku tahu, kini ekspresi wajahku menunjukkan wajah menantang dan saat ini menantang pria itu masih bukan pilihan terbaik.

Jongin langsung menegakkan tubuhnya ketika pria itu berdehem, tapi aku tetap diam. Nalarku mulai berjalan. Ruangan ini, lampu gantung, meja dengan kursi-kursinya, sifat tenang Jongin. Juga cermin dua arah. Aku yakin seribu persen kalau kami sedang diawasi diluar sana. Aku mengalihkan wajahku, menatap pantulan diriku dalam cermin itu. Aku terlihat kacau dan bringas. Tapi aku suka. Mereka tidak akan meremehkanku jika aku berpenampilan seperti ini. Dan pria menyeramkan itu, adalah seorang interogator.

Aku kembali menundukkan kepalaku saat pria menyeramkan itu mengetuk-ngetukkan tongkat ularnya dimeja depan kami. Aku memejamkan mataku. Kupikir, sekarang aku tahu apa fungsi tongkat itu.

Aku berusaha mengatur nafasku, seiring ketukan tongkat ular itu.

_Tok... tok... tok..._

"Aku tahu siapa kalian,"

Refleks, aku dan Jongin sama-sama mengeratkan genggaman kami.

"Ya, kelicikkan kalian telah berhasil membutakan dunia. Memanfaatkan gairah anak muda, _heh?"_

Aku membiarkan pria itu bermonolog sendirian, tanpa ada niatan menjawab. Aku tidak terlalu pintar dalam hal ini. Aku selalu berapi-api dan emosi setiap mengalami berbagai macam interogasi yang menurutku, sedikit banyaknya merugikan satu pihak.

Jongin, juga tetap diam. Aku meliriknya dan dapat kulihat keringat menetes dari ujung poninya dan matanya yang bergerak-gerak liar. Aku tahu dia sedang berpikir.

"Kalian hanya seonggok banci yang memamerkan ketampanan. Menari seperti orang kesurupan dan berteriak-teriak seperti orang idiot,"

Ah, itu terasa benar-benar sakit. Kenyataannya, jika dilihat jauh lebih dalam. Kami lebih dari itu. Butuh perjuangan ekstra untuk sampai dititik puncak. Tapi aku tetap diam, dan membiarkan pria itu bermonolog sesuka wajah jeleknya itu.

Tapi, aku tidak menyangka ia akan memukulku secepat itu. Aku dapat mendengar Jongin memekik, bangkit dan sesuatu yang terdengar patah, hidungku. Aku hanya meringis, sambil menghentakkan genggamanku pada Jongin yang terlihat marah hingga kembali terduduk dan tetap diam. Aku menyeka darah yang bercucuran dari hidungku dengan punggung tanganku, kemudian aku kembali bergeming, tak bergerak. Aku tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi, tapi aku tidak menyangka akan terjadi secepat ini.

"Kalian membuatku muak!"

Teriakkan pria itu menggelegar dan bau nafasnya membuat perutku bergejolak. Hidungku berdenyut, tapi aku mati-matian tidak membuat perlawanan.

_Jangan cemas,_

_Jangan takut,_

_Berjuanglah._

Kalimat-kalimat itulah yang kuucapkan dalam hati, dan dengan ajaib memperkokoh batinku yang nyaris roboh.

Aku tidak bisa berakhir disini. Sekarang Suho pasti nyaris overdosis obat penenang karena menunggu kedatangan kami yang _delay_. Lagi pula Jongin masih harus melindungi kakak perempuannya yang belum bersuami. Aku masih ada jadwal kepernikahan kakakku tahun depan. Aku juga harus mengganti Gucci-nya Tao yang nasibnya naas, bolong-bolong dan teronggok didalam lemari. Aku dan Jongin masih memiliki janji kepemakaman Moonkyu bersama dan tertawa disana. Janji yang tak terucapkan tapi kami sama-sama tahu. Aku bahkan belum membelikan orang tuaku rumah dan aku tahu Jongin juga memiliki target yang sama. Lagi pula masih banyak penghargaan yang belum EXO raih, jadi aku tidak mungkin berakhir disini.

Tubuhku tersentak saat pria itu tiba-tiba menghantam tongkat ularnya kemeja, kemudian berteriak murka. Mengatai Selatan bajingan yang seenak jidat kaum liberalis menghina Utara.

Mendengarnya, darahku bergemuruh karena sebosan-bosannya kalian dengan negara sendiri, pasti hinaan seperti itu akan menohok kalian.

"Kaliam membuat film tentang kami! Memantau kami dengan penginderaan jauh! Memberitakan segala macam gerakkan kami!"

Pria itu berkoar sambil memukul-mukul tongkat ularnya kemeja. Ia terlihat berang. Bahkan urat-urat bermunculan dilehernya.

Nafasku tercekat saat pria itu mencengkram dagu Jongin kemudian berbisik, "Dua tahun masa wajib militer kalian tidak berarti apa-apa,"

Kepala Jongin mendongak, ia melirik kearahku. Aku hanya bisa menatap jakun jongin yang bergerak naik turun.

Pria itu mengelus-elus pipi Jongin sambil terkekeh. Aku melihat wajah Jongin mengeryit jijik, karena aroma busuk yang berasal dari mulut pria itu.

"Kalian hanya budak liberalis...bajingan!"

Aku langsung bangkit dan menatap pria itu saat dia memukul pelipis Jongin dengan tongkat ularnya. Nafasku memburu saat menatap pelipis Jongin yang membiru dan berdarah, bahkan mata kiri Jongin membengkak dan terlihat benar-benar buruk.

Rasanya seperti deja vu saat Jongin menghentakkan genggaman tangannya hingga aku terduduk.

"Kesetiaan yang manis,"

Aku mengeryit mendengar pria itu mengucapkan hal tersebut. Aku tahu, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Keadaanku kini sama tak berdayanya saat melihat orang yang ingin bunuh diri. Hanya bisa diam dan berdoa. Aku menyesal karena sering absen kegereja. Aku hanya berharap Tuhan masih mau bertindak adil pada umatnya yang bergajulan ini.

Bulu tengkukku berdiri saat pria itu merangkul pundakku dan Jongin, kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya keantara kami. Menatap kami bergantiaan, kemudian bergumam, "Dengar bocah,"

Lalu ia berjalan mengitari kami, "Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa saja rencana pemerintahan Selatan. Tidak sulit 'kan?"

Aku menghela nafas karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Hallyu Wave memang rencana politik Selatan untuk memajukan perekonomian. Rencana itu berhasil, kami menjadi salah satu negara maju. Bahkan perusahaanku dan memberku termasuk perusahaan dengan pemasukan terbesar di Korea. Kami berpengaruh banyak, tapi hanya sebatas itu. Seluk beluknya kami tidak tahu. Kami orang-orang industri hiburan oke? Bukan politik.

Hening sejenak, kemudian pria itu menengok dan menatap kami bergantian.

"Aku butuh jawaban. Apa kalian bisu?"

Aku dan Jongin refleks menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu jawab!"

Teriakkan pria itu menggelegar, begitu juga hantaman tongkat ularnya pada meja didepan kami.

Aku menelan air liurku, lalu menjawab "Kami tidak tahu,"

Hal itu justru semakin membakar amarahnya.

Ia kembali memukul meja, kemudian menamparku berkali-kali hingga aku terjembab dari kursiku. Dapat kurasakan kepalaku berputar dan teriakkan Jongin yang kini membantuku berdiri. Pipiku terasa panas dan bibirku robek.

Pria itu menarik pundakku kemudian mengguncang tubuhku sambil berteriak, "Aku tidak menerima jawaban tidak tahu!"

Dia nyaris menonjokku, tapi Jongin menariknya hingga ia oleng kebelakang dan menjatuhkan tongkatnya. Kemudian pria itu berputar dan menghantam pelipis Jongin dengan tinjunya. Aku segera menerjangnya, kemudian mencekik pria itu dari belakang. Dia pria yang kuat dan rontaannya membuatku kewalahan.

Tapi Jongin bertindak cepat saat pria itu mulai menggigit lenganku hingga berdarah. Jongin merabah seluruh tubuh pria itu, mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan senjata.

Aku tidak menyangka pria itu akan menendang perut Jongin hingga Jongin terpental dan kehilangan nafasnya untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian pria itu mencengkram kepalaku lalu mengayunkan tubuhnya kedepan.

Kurasakan tubuhku yang melayang kedepan, terasa seperti terbang, berputar, kemudian kakiku menghantam meja. Rasa sakitnya benar-benar membutakan. Nafasku memendek, lalu dapat kurasakan sesuatu mencekikku.

Pria itu kini berada diatas tubuhku, mencekikku sambil berbisik, "Aku ingin jawabanku,"

Aku meronta dan mengejang-ngejangkan tubuhku. Darah terasa mengumpul dikepalaku yang sebentar lagi akan meledak. Pandanganku mengabur. Lalu sosok Jongin muncul dibelakang pria itu, memitingnya dan menariknya kebelakang hingga cekikkan dileherku melonggar.

Aku meronta sambil merentangkan kedua tanganku, berusaha menggapai apapun yang bisa menolong. Didepanku, pria itu kelihatan kewalahan dan dibelakang pria itu, dapat kulihat tangan kiri Jongin yang meraba seluruh bagian baju pria itu. Setiap inci, tidak ada yang terlewat. Lengan kanan Jongin yang memiting pria itu juga digigitnya hingga berdara.

Aku tidak bisa menahan seringaianku saat tanganku menyentuh tongkat ular pria itu. Aku langsung mencondongkan tubuhku lalu meraihnya. Sedikit sulit karena beban pria ini benar-benar berat. Tapi aku berhasil meraihnya, lalu kusodok pria itu tepat diperutnya. Pria itu melepas cekikkannya dileherku. Sambil memegangi perutnya, pria itu mengerang kesakitan seperti kuda melahirkan.

Bertepatan dengan itu, Jongin menemukan pisau lipat diselipan sepatu tentara pria itu. Ia segera mengambilnya, membuka lipatannya kemudian menggorok leher pria itu.

Tepat setelah itu, pintu terbuka hingga cahaya terang menyeruak masuk. Suara tembakkan menyapu gendang telingaku, erangan Jongin dan rasa sakit yang menembus bahuku.

Beberapa pasukan berhamburan masuk. Dua orang membantu pria menyeramkan itu yang ternyata tidak terluka parah. Jongin hanya menghasilkan goresan panjang, tapi tidak cukup dalam untuk langsung membunuhnya.

Kim Junhwe dan Cho Injung kembali masuk dan menerjang kami yang meronta sambil teriak-teriak seperti orang kesetanan.

Mereka kehabisan akal untuk membuat kami diam hingga kami dihajar. Aku berteriak sambil menangis saat melihat tubuh Jongin diinjak-injak. Jongin menatapku sambil berusaha merangkak dan menggapaiku yang ditonjoki habis-habisan.

Semuanya terasa tidak adil dan pahit. Kekacauan tak disangka ini benar-benar membuat pasukan Utara tercengang. Mereka meremehkan kami yang terlihat tak berdaya. Membiarkan kami diinterogasi tanpa pengawasan ketat. Aku tahu mereka murka dan merasa dibodohi hingga melampiaskan semuanya pada kami. Aku dan Jongin hanya bisa saling berteriak dan meronta.

4.

Semuanya gelap, lalu aku melihat wajah ayahku yang lambat laun berubah menjadi wajah pria yang kutembak, dalam sekejap wajah itu berubah menjadi wajah Jongin, wajah anak kecil tuna rungu beserta kakaknya. Wajah itu terus berganti dengan cepat hingga membuatku ketakutan dan merasa bersalah. Lalu wajah pria menyeramkan muncul dengan darah yang mengucur dilehernya. Seketika, nafasku tercekat dan dapat kurasakan beban yang menimpa tubuhku juga cekikkan dileherku.

Aku membuka mataku, mulutku terbuka dan nyaris berteriak. Nafasku memburu. Aku langsung meraba tubuhku yang masih telanjang dan leherku, memastikkan kalau tidak ada yang menimpa tubuhku dan mencekikku..

Dalam hati, aku berteriak pada diriku sendiri, memperingatkan bahwa itu hanya mimpi buruk. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti. Yang perlu aku khawatirkan adalah keadaan sekitarku yang gelap gulita dan Jongin yang belum kembali. Dan aku masih telanjang.

Setelah kekacauan tadi, kami sama-sama dibawa keruangan dingin dan gelap ini. Tapi hanya aku yang tinggal, mereka membawa Jongin pergi. Aku tidak yakin mereka bermaksud memisahkan kami. Entah kenapa perasaan tidak enak merelungi hatiku. Ditambah mimpi burukku yang mengingatkanku pada kejadian-kejadian hari ini yang ingin segera kulupakan.

Aku terus menunggu Jongin sampai ketiduran dan aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku tertidur. Rasanya cukup lama untuk membuat perasaan khawatirku bertambah kacau. Kuharap Jongin baik-baik saja.

Aku menyenderkan kepalaku didinding yang terasa lembab dan berbau lumut. Aku tidak tahu kalau gedung apartemen kami memiliki ruangan seperti ini. Mataku yang sudah mulai terbiasa dalam kegelapan bergerak-gerak liar mencari sesuatu yang bisa membantu. Tapi tidak ada.

Aku ingat, ditempat latihan kami dulu ada ruangan kecil yang terpencil di koridor lantai empat, disamping ruang vokal tiga. Dulu ada cerita horor yang menghebohkan. Joonmyun yang menceritakannya. Ia berkata kalau dulu ada siswa pelatihan yang frustasi karena gagal debut dan berakhir bunuh diri diruangan kosong itu yang tadinya ruang vokal dua. Kami dulu selalu membuat perjanjian, bagi siapa saja yang melakukan kesalahan akan digotong dan ditinggalkan diruangan itu semalaman. Itu hanya candaan dan tidak ada yang pernah bermalam disana. Ruangan itu kini bertambah angker, sebab Moonkyu juga mengakhiri hidupnya disana.

Aku terlonjak saat pintu didepanku tiba-tiba dibuka, lalu tubuh Jongin dihempaskan kedalam. Aku kalap menatap keadaan Jongin yang kacau. Wajahnya terlihat tertekan dan sepucat air cucian beras, tubuhnya gemetaran, dan ia langsung meringkuk tak bergerak. Hanya bergetar.

Aku ingin meraihnya, tapi pasukan Utara langsung menarikku keluar. Aku berteriak dan memberontak, memohon agar membiarkanku menemani Jangin yang terlihat buruk. Tapi mereka tidak memperdulian teriakkanku. Mereka tetap menyeretku masuk lift. Didalam lift, mereka menutup kepalaku dengan karung. Aku panik dan langsung melawan dengan menghantam kepalaku kejidat salah satu dari mereka. Kepalaku langsung berdenyut, tapi tak kuhiraukan. Kutendang asal-salan pasukan yang satunya hingga genggamannya terlepas dari tubuhku. Aku langsung berlari dan menahan pintu lift yang akan menutup, tapi salah satu sari mereka menarik bahuku kemudian menghajarku hingga cukup untuk membuatku berhenti meronta.

Setelah mereka menutup mataku dan mengikat kedua tanganku kebelakang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selain diseret kesana-kemari kemudian didudukkan disuatu tempat.

Mereka mengikatku dikursi, melilitkan tali tambang disekeliling tubuhku, kakiku juga diikat. Mereka mengikatnya terlalu kencang hingga dapat kurasakan beberapa bagian tubuhku yang mulai kesemutan.

Tak bisa melihat apapun dan berada diposisi yang tak bisa bergerak membuatku merasa ketakutan. Aku terus menggerakkan kepalaku kekiri-kekanan, berharap mataku bisa menangkap sesuatu selain kegelapan. Tapi itu hanya tindakkan bodoh.

Kemudian suara pintu terbuka dan ditutup dengan kencang. Membuat dadaku terasa bergemuruh. Aku mendengar derap langkah kaki yang dihasilkan oleh sepatu tentara. Kuarasa ada lebih dari dua orang yang masuk kesini.

Aku terkejut setengah mati saat mendengar suara benda berat yang dibanting kencang. Lalu suara-suara keras, silih berganti memekakkan telingaku membuatku merasa gundah.

Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun dan tidak bisa bergerak, suara-suara keras yang mereka hasilkan benar-benar membuatku takut dan tegang.

Setelah itu, mereka mulai berteriak kencang ditelingaku sambil membuat suara gaduh yang entah dari apa.

Mereka berteriak,

"Beritahu kami yang kau tahu!"

"Kami tahu kau mengetahuinya!"

"Kau hanya seonggok manusia bodoh!"

"Tak berdaya!"

"Lemah!"

Dan aku mulai mempercayai mereka yang berteriak terus-menerus tanpa memberiku sedikit rongga untuk berpikir. Aku mulai percaya kalau aku hanya manusia bodoh yang rela diperbudak industri hiburan. Aku manusia tak berdaya karena selalu ada member yang lebih tua dariku yang melindungiku. Aku lemah, karena aku membiarkan Moonkyu jatuh dalam mimpi terburuknya.

Lalu, aku mulai menangis.

Mereka menyiramku dengan air es lalu bersorak-sorak gembira, berteriak-teriak dan membanting-banting benda. Kegaduhannya membuatku nyaris gila.

Aku mulai memberontak dan berteriak, menyuruh mereka menghentikan semua hal yang mereka lakukan.

Hal itu justru memperburuk keadaan. Mereka menyetrumku hingga tubuhku mengejang. Tulang-tulang disekujur tubuhku terasa rontok. Lenganku mengejang-ngejang tak terkontrol. Leherku mati rasa untuk sejenak.

Saat mereka melepas ikatan tali tambang dari tubuhku, kupikir semuanya sudah selesai. Ternyata tidak.

Mereka menggotongku lalu mengikatku hingga posisiku terbalik. Aku menggantung seperti kelelawar. Darah mengalir keotakku hingga kepalaku terasa pusing.

Kupikir mereka menenggelamkanku. Ternyata mereka hanya menyiramku. Sumpah, rasanya seperti tenggelam. Kepalaku sakit dan dadaku sesak. Mereka seratus persen brutal. Menyiramku berkali-kali hingga aku tersedak air dan nafasku habis.

Mereka benar-benar memborbardirku habis-habisan sambil terus meneriakkan pertanyaan sama yang tak kuketahui jawabannya. Aku hanya bisa berteriak sambil menggeleng. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu jawabannya dan sebentar lagi aku akan benar-benar menjadi gila.

5.

Mereka melempar tubuhku keruangan tadi. Aku langsung meringkuk dan tubuhku gemetar. Mataku tidak fokus dan jantungku berdetak terlalu kencang. Aku menjambakki rambutku, menggigit bibirku dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku kedepan-kebelakang. Berusaha membuang rasa takut berlebihan yang kini mengeroyokku habis-habisan.

Aku tidak bisa memikirkan dan merasakan apapun selain rasa takut. Aku takut suara ledakkan dan tembakkan tiba-tiba menggelegar, aku takut tenggelam, aku takut dipukuli.

Aku diam dalam ketakutanku hingga aku tertidur.

Aku terbangun saat seseorang menendang wajahku. Aku langsung bangkit dan merayap kesudut ruangan.

Ada sedikit rasa lega saat aku merasakan kehadiran Jongin disampingku. Ia menatapku sambil tersenyum kecut dan aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan setelah kejadian itu. Karena saat melihat keadaan Jongin, aku tahu Jongin juga mengalami hal yang sama.

Tapi kebrutalan masih berlanjut. Utara masih terus berusaha mengorek semua hal yang sama sekali tidak kami ketahui. Kali ini aku dan Jongin dipaksa berdiri dan merentangkan kedua tangan kami. Jika kami berani menurunkan tangan, mereka akan menghajar kami. Lalu mereka pergi dan Lee Soohyuk masuk, menjaga kami.

Aku tidak menyangka Lee Soohyuk akan berjongkok dan mengeluarkan PSP milikku yang mungkin ia temukan didalam ranselku. Aku menatapnya hingga ia menyadari itu. Kupikir ia akan berteriak. Ternyata dugaanku salah. Ia hanya meletakkan telunjuknya didepan mulut, mengisyaratkan kami untuk diam.

Aku menoleh, menatap Jongin yang tersenyum tipis. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Tapi kuharap, ia sedang memikirkan ide sinting yang bisa membuat kami keluar dari sini.

Kami tidak banyak mendapat siksaan karena Lee Soohyuk terlalu fokus pada PSP-ku. Sesekali ada prajurit lain yang membawakan seember air es. Setelah prajurit itu pergi, Lee Soohyuk menyiram kami asal-asalan karena masih sibuk dengan PSP-ku. Siraman airnya terkadang hanya mengenai kaki kami, atau lengan Jongin, bahkan benar-benar melenceng sampai kami tidak terkena cipratannya.

Dari ekor mataku, dapat kulihat seringaian Jongin saat Lee Soohyuk mulai pusing dengan PSP-ku.

"Bukan seperti itu caranya,"

Aku nyaris melompat saat mendengar suara parau Jongin. Kurasa aku mulai mengerti arah permainan yang Jongin buat. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan berharap semuanya lancar.

Lee Soohyuk menatap Jongin sambil merengut, lalu kembali fokus ke PSP-ku. Tadinya, kupikur Jongin akan menghasutnya ini-itu. Tapi kami berakhir diam.

Tak lama kemudian Lee Soohyuk bangkit dan terlihat ragu, ia berjalan pelan, menghampiri Jongin.

"Beritahu aku bagaimana caranya," Begitu katanya.

Kami pun berakhir duduk, bersandar ditembok dan mulai mengajari Lee Soohyuk tentang game.

Aku agak miris saat mendengar Soohyuk bergumam kalau di Utara mereka hanya diperbolehkan main catur, manual.

Agak sedikit menggelikan saat mendengar Lee Soohyuk memanggil presidennya dengan sebutan "Ayah yang budiman,"

Kemudian Jongin berkata, "Presiden kami agak bodoh," Dan hal itu membuat Lee Soohyuk ketar-ketir keheranan karena Jongin berani menghina kepala negaranya.

"Kami akan dibunuh jika berkata seperti itu,"

Aku mengangguk, semakin mengerti jalan permainan buatan Kim Jongin ini.

Aku langsung menimpali. "Dia bahkan cukup sinting untuk dibawa ke psikolog,"

Soohyuk semakin heran. Aku dan Jongin semakin semangat.

Kami mulai bercerita ini-itu, menyebutkan nama asal-asalan. Membuat cerita politik palsu yang akan mengecoh Soohyuk yang hanya bisa menatap kami sambil bengong seperti orang idiot.

"Kami bebas berpendapat Soohyuk-Ssi. Itu salah satu hak kami,"

Lee Soohyuk mendengus pelan sambil mengusap hidungnya saat mendengar Jongin berkata seperti itu. Ia terlihat tidak percaya dan terpukul. Kurasa, seumur hidupnya, Lee Soohyuk telah dibohongi oleh nafsu seorang diktator.

Kemudian setelah itu, keajaiban benar-benar terjadi saat Soohyuk berkata, "Bisakah kalian memperlihatkanku Selatan dimata kalian?"

Aku nyaris berteriak, tapi segera kupendam euphoria kebahagiaanku. Untuk basa-basi kecil, aku bertanya, "Memangnya kau tidak takut jadi buronan atasanmu?"

Soohyuk menggeleng cepat, "Aku ke Selatan untuk mencari kakakku yang kabur kesini," Ia berbisik, pelan sekali.

Jujur, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ini benar-benar kebetulan yang ajaib. Aku bersyukur tapi entah kenapa merasa kasihan pada Soohyuk.

6.

Lee Soohyuk memberitahu kalau ada pintu keluar yang cukup aman dari gedung ini. Tapi CCTV mengintai di beberapa tempat walaupun beberapa diantaranya sudah rusak. Aku dan Jongin langsung mencetuskan untuk memakai permen karet.

Butuh waktu sedikit lebih banyak untuk menjelaskan pada Soohyuk, apa itu permen karet dan mengapa tidak boleh ditelan. Ia hanya mengangguk setengah mengerti sambil berkata kalau di Utara mereka hanya makan ubi, sayur dan nasi, bukain karet.

Setelah selesai mengawasi kami, Soohyuk segera melesat keluar dan digantikan oleh seorang pria pendek tapi kekar bernama Bae Josuk. Kami kembali menikmati keram tangan dan air es. Tapi, setelah itu kami ditinggalkan sendirian dengan bongkahan es raksasa yang sengaja diletakkan diruangan ini. Membuat kami nyaris mati kedinginan.

Soohyuk datang tepat waktu, saat aku dan Jongin mulai mimisan. Dua baju tentara, lengkap dengan topi dan sepatunya. Agak kebesaran untuk kami berdua, tapi setidaknya baju ini cukup hangat. Soohyuk juga membawa ransel kami. Ia berkata semua CCTV yang memantau daerah yang akan kami lewati sudah ditempeli permen karet dan ia menyukai rasa permen karet yang manis tapi sedih karena tidak bisa ditelan.

Saat membuka ransul, aku dan Jongin memekik karena melihat batangan coklat yang cukup banyak. Aku dan Jongin langsung melahap persediaan coklat kami. Soohyuk juga ikutan makan dengan ekspresi lebih bahagia dari kami. Dia belum pernah makan coklat.

Setelah semua siap, aku, Jongin dan Soohyuk melangkah keluar ruangan sialan itu.

7.

Aku dan Jongin harus belajar cepat tanpa teori, langsung praktek. Kami terus mengikuti tingkah Soohyuk. Mulai dari cara jalannya yang seperti robot, ekspresi datar dan pandangan yang selalu lurus kedepan.

Aku dan Jongin menutupi setengah wajah kami dengan topi. Dan menunduk dalam jika ada yang lewat, pura-pura hormat padahal itu hanya akal-akalan kami untuk menutupi wajah kami.

Aku sudah berkeringat dingin sambil berusaha berjalan cepat. Tubuhku terasa sakit semua, bahkan sesekali lenganku mengejang akibat disetrum. Jongin juga sudah menggigiti bibirnya.

Akau nyarus mati saat seorang prajurit mengajak Soohyuk ngobrol dan tiba-tiba mananyai kami.

Soohyuk langsung berkata sarkastik, "Mereka anak baru."

Prajurit itu hanya mengangguk, kemudian berjalan mendekat dan menarik kerah bajuku. Aku terus menunduk. Kurasa ia berpikir kalau aku ketakutan, sebab prajurit itu langsung melepaskan kerah bajuku dan berlalu pergi sambil tertawa. Aku langsung bernafas lega.

Semuanya berjalan lancar sampai kami tiba di tempat tujuan kami. Aku dan Jongin sama-sama bingung karena Soohyuk membawa kami ketempat ia menangkap kami.

Bahkan pecahan kaca akibat tendanganku dan Jongin masih ada. Tadinya kupikir pintu keluar yang dimaksud Soohyuk benar-benar berbentuk pintu. Bukan jendela.

Tali nilon tempat kami menggantungkan nyawa kami masih diposisinya, dan terlihat masih kuat.

Kalau tidak mendesak, aku benar-benar benci ide ini. Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Selain turun kebawah dengan munggunakan tali nilon itu.

"Jongin, kau turun duluan,"

Aku menatap Jongin yang menunduk dan celingak-celinguk didepan kolong meja.

"Apa yang kau cari?"

Jongin tidak menjawabku, melainkan terus sibuk mencari. Kemudian ia memekik girang dan berseru pelan,

"Ketemu!"Jongin mengacungkan pistolnya yang hilang.

"Sebelum Soohyuk menangkapku, aku melempar benda ini jauh-jauh," Ujarnya. Aku tersenyum simpul, menyukai ide spontan Jongin yang selalu gila tapi efektif.

Tidak ada hal yang terlalu mengejutkan, selain kami berhasil turun kebawah menggunakan tali nilon. Walaupun masih harus meloncat karena tali nilon ini berakhir beberapa meter diatas salju. Tapi setidaknya kami selamat.

Kejadian ini benar-benar harus diberi nilai A+.

Kejadian paling tenang dan lancar selama beberapa jam terakhir.

TBC.


End file.
